The Story of He who Lost and Gained
by TallLuffy
Summary: This is another fanfic about one piece, but actually there are more than one story in here, Watch as John is sent to different dimensions! His family is separated. They have the powers of the seasons, how will they ever get together again?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 1: He who has Explaining to do

It was a day I shall never forget. It had been a nightmare, or, so I hoped. I never wanted it to happen, not to my family or my friends. It was a day of suffering.

That day we had finally gone to an evil man's tower. His name was Malevolence, he was a tall, large man, wore a leather cape, a golden breast plate, black, slick hair, skin as white as newly fallen snow, black pants, and steel boots. His laugh was as powerful as a cannon shot. His eyes were as soul piercing as a spear. His arms were as big as Broadway and his hands were his two best plays. His legs were like trees and his feet were as big as tires. His punch could put a hole through a tank and his kick could rip through a sidewalk.

This man had figure out a way to cross dimensions, to different worlds, in doing so he could recruit for an army that none can resist. He had already fouled up before and we got a benefit out of it. He went to the OP Dimension (All dimensions are labeled with two or three letters depending on what the world of which the main portal opens is called Ex.: OPOne Piece FMAFullmetal Alchemist Lt3Lupin the Third). What he brought back were four fruits. These fruits in that dimension were known as Devil Fruits. When his E-Squad (EExploration) came back we cut the power in the building causing a black out, then my youngest brother stole all of the fruits covered by the dark.

These gave us an edge, when he brought them home, we stood there. We stared at the fruits lying on the table. We wanted to eat them but we knew the consequences if we did. I stood in the middle of the line we formed parallel to the table. I am John Haultin; I am around 6' 3", a large male, red hair, 16 years old, I wear a grey suit, with an alchemic symbol for arsenic on the back, I also wear grey pants, grey, fuzzy slippers, a white dress shirt under the suit and my grandpa's brown tie. Why fuzzy slippers? Because these slippers don't make a sound, and when I use my stealth moves I can't be heard. I took my choice of weapons from the OP Dimension, the cat paws.

My sister is to my right. She is Rabia Haultin, she is around 5' 10", she is a thin female, red, shiny, wavy hair, 19 years old, she wears a shirt that has the alchemic symbol of fluoride on the back, leather gloves, a pair of shorts with stripes on the side, and leather boots. Her choice of weapon was from the FMA Dimension, the katana.

My younger brother was to my left. He is Chuck Haultin, he is around 4'11", he is a normally sized male, red hair, 14 years old, he wears a green, light vest, a black shirt with the alchemic symbol of oxygen on the front, forest green pants, black sneakers, and green gloves. His choice of weapon was from the SW Dimension, the battle axe.

To the right of my sister was my older brother. He is Bill Haultin, he is around 6'1", he is a large male, red hair and beard, 21 years old, he wears leather, you name it, leather jacket with the alchemic symbol of nitrogen n the back, leather pants, leather gloves, leather boots, and even a leather shirt. His choice of weapon is from the Lt3 Dimension, knives.

So there we stood, right next to each other, waiting to see who would take the first fruit.

Chuck went forth and said, "I never liked to swim anyway."

He grabbed the fruit that was right in front of him and took it to his room. Rabia went up next, she was silent and picked up the fruit right in front of her and took it to her room. Then Bill went up and took the fruit in front of me and took it to his room. I knew that would happen. I took the last fruit and went to my room. I closed the door and I heard something, it was my family, it was kind of obvious that they didn't like the taste.

It was almost in unison when I heard, "EW! BLACH! DISCUSTING! AAAAAAAthey are cleaning off their tongue PTOOOIE!"

I chuckled, then I looked at my fruit. I opened my mouth and swallowed it whole then it was my turn, "EW! BLACH! DISCUSTING! AAAAAAAI am cleaning off my tongue PTOOOIE!"

I heard them chuckle, then almost in unison we opened our doors. We were all thinking the same thing, who got what. We stared at each other and I was the first to ask, "Bill, what did you get?" Bill stepped forth and then looked at the floor, then hummed. He then turned into a pile of dead leaves. Then the leaves disintegrated into a chilly breeze. He had the power of fall; he ate the Fall Fall Fruit. Rabia was up next; she just stared at her hand and hummed. Plants began to sprout out of her hand, then they sprouted underneath her into trees and flowers, she also made a cool breeze flow, but it became warmer and warmer, she had the power of spring; she ate the Spring Spring Fruit.

My turn, I just stood there. I closed my eyes and thought hard. It became a freezing temperature, or, at least that is what Chuck said. I became snow, then hands of ice came from nowhere, I disintegrated into snow, as snow I flew around. I was the possessor of the Winter Winter Fruit. Chuck went to the middle of the room. Suddenly a heat wave pushed everyone but Chuck back. He began to burn and cause water to evaporate. He had eaten the Summer Summer fruit. Oddly enough the seasons we received were the seasons that we were born in.

We stared at each other and knew what we had to do. We separated into different directions into our rooms. We entered codes into our pads behind our doors. We were in our own training rooms and we trained, we trained brutally for three weeks. Then everyone put on new clothes for the final battle. Rabia was in a deep purple robe with gold edgings along with a matching skirt, and her katana was hanging on her side. Chuck was in a leather jacket, black sneakers, green undershirt, jeans, and black, fingerless gloves, with his battle axe on his back. I was in a jacket, no undershirt, jeans, boots, and I had not brought my cat paws. Bill was in a Led Zeppelin hoody, jeans, grayish-blue undershirt, and his knives were hidden on his body.

This was it. The final battle. Or so we hoped as we approach Malevolence's tower, he was waiting for us in the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 2: He who Lost Everything

We were approaching the tower when we saw Ensley. He was the thin, flexible man of Malevolence's army. He wore a tight, rubber suit that looked like it was used by marines. He looked down and saw us, jumped, and then crawled down the tower to us.

"Hello," he said, "Don't worry, I won't sound the alarm."

"Why?" asked Rabia.

"Because," Ensley replied, "Malevolence already knows you're here."

"Oh," said Bill, "Well, WE'LL WINTHIS ANYWAY BECAUSE WE FEEL SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!"

I looked at Bill and said, "You watch that Franky guy too much."

He replied, "Shut up John."

"John," Rabia said, "Your new nickname is Chilli!"

"CHILLI!?" I yelled, "WHY!?"

"Because Chilli means cold silly!" she replied.

She was right; Chilli is a real name, and it does mean cold. I just shook my head and said to Ensley, "We want to c-"

He cut me off and said, "Confront Malevolence, yeah, yeah the whole castle knows. Just go down the hall, take a right, go up the stairs, take a left, the go through the double doors and he will be right there in the Great Hall."

"Uh, thanks?" Chuck said with confusion.

So that's what we did. We went down this long hallway, decorated with Halloween stuff for today was Halloween. We took a right at the end of the hallway and we walked up these stairs with horror movie posters on the walls. We got to the top of the stairs and we heard screams. The goons were watching a horror movie marathon. We saw the double doors that were the doors to our future. One door was black, the other white. We walked towards it, side by side, hand in hand. We were all thinking the same thing, this is it!

We all simultaneously lifted our hands and blew the doors open with four powerful winds. The doors flew open and there sat him, Malevolence.

"Welcome," he said, "You are here to beat the crap out of me yes? I think not, even though you practiced for so long I am not one easy to defeat."

Chuck yelled, "I'm tired of waiting, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Chuck ran for Malevolence and disappeared into thin air. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Malevolence laughed heartily, we knew Chuck would pop up sooner or later to knock him out.

"You think it is that simple?" he asked, "Your brother is gone! He has gone to a different dimension!"

I said, "No, he isn't gone, he can't be!"

Bill ran up and yelled, "FALL FALL ULTIMATE FROST BITE!"

Suddenly a gust of ice flew out of his hands and almost hit Malevolence until he disappeared and popped up behind Bill, "You fool." Malevolence chuckled.

Bill was hit into a swirling vortex, "LIVE AND DIE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

"BILL!!" Rabia ran for Malevolence and yelled, "SPRING SPRING MEGA VINES!"

Enormous vines came from nowhere and went for Malevolence but he disappeared once more and hit Rabia into the vortex.

"RABIA! Oh that's it, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS HARD!"

I ran for Malevolence and turned into a frosty wind. "WINTER WINTER BLIZZARD!"

My arms turned to ice and they started punching rapidly at the evil man that took away my family. He just disappeared once more, came back with a vacuum and sucked my into it, I grabbed the edge and said, "I know this is a clique but, this sucks."

He took the container and threw into the vortex. After he was finished with me he laughed, his laugh was heard through the dimensions, through all of the worlds. My container fell into and ocean.

'Damn,' I thought, 'This isn't good, I can't swim.'

I took my eye and turned it into a small gust of wind to see if there was any ships around there was, a large ship. It was the Merry Go. The Merry Go, I knew that all I needed to do was make a good impression and I was good with the crew. But then I saw her, Princess Vivi.

Immediately I knew that it wouldn't be easy to gain their trust. With Vivi the crew has to be careful in whatever they do. I decided to take a simple approach. I used my powers to make a blizzard. This made the Straw Hats confused. "What? A blizzard? When we're this close to Alabasta?" So far my plan was going exactly as I planned. I ripped the container in two and made myself look like I just came out of a ship wreck. I made sure that the container went into the direction of the ship.

When my container hit the ship I knew that Chopper would hear it. He did, his ears twitched and he turned to the direction of the sound. He looked over the ship and saw me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! HEY! HEY! THERE'S A GUY, A GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE HE JUST GOT OUT OF A SHIP WRECK!" Chopper was screaming, I didn't think he would act that way. Nami looked over and saw me.

"Hey," She said, "Chopper's right, there's a guy over board, HURRY BRING HIM UP!"

It was working, they dropped a rope ladder and Zorro came down. I could not resist.

When he reached out for me I immediately grabbed his arm and I said what I could remember from that one Harry Potter movie, "he shall return tonight!" I began and everyone except for Zorro was completely freaked out. "He who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder shall return! And servant and master will be united once more!"

That is all I could remember and I coughed then I looked at Zorro. "Hey," I said, "Aren't you Roronoa Zorro?" He looked at me with a glare. He didn't trust me I could tell. I stared at him with a grin.

"You going to help me up? I can't swim ya know."

He glared at me with more meaning this time and said, "So, a devil fruit user."

"Yeah," I replied, "Who do ya think brought the storm?"

I should have kept my big mouth shut; Zorro immediately climbed up the ladder and pulled it up. I knew that I just lost the trust of the entire crew. I used my fruit powers to turn into wind and fly onto the deck. They glared at me and Luffy said, "Get off my ship."

I looked at him and I sighed. "Listen," I said, "Give me a chance, please, I beg you. I'm alone, my family is gone, I need to find it. Please give me a chance." I fell on my knees, "Just give me one chance!"

They stared at me. Luffy said, "Fine, but only one chance."

"Thank you," I replied, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU WON'T BE DISAPOINTED!"

Zorro went up to Luffy, "Are you sure? I mean, he can turn on us any minute. He is more powerful than you think. He was the one that brought about the storm, and we're near a summer island for heaven's sake."

Luffy replied, "I don't see any reason not to let him come, and besides if the fridge breaks he can keep the meat cold."

"THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU TOOK ME?!" I yelled.

"Well, that's Luffy for ya." said Usopp.

"Well, what should I expect? He loves meat and his crew. Why should I be surprised?" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 3: He who gained and has yet to gain

I sat to the back of the ship and watched as the waves went past, when we were closing in on the Kingdom of Alabasta. I began to sweat like there was no tomorrow. Chopper came to me, "So," he began, "Who are you?"

"Me?" I said, "I am John Haultin, possessor of the Winter Winter fruit."

"Wow, I ate the human human fruit! Not only that but I'm a doctor!"

"A doctor? Wow, that's impressive."

"Oh shut up you stupid asshole."

"You look happy."

"Anyway we're having a meeting in the kitchen and Luffy wanted me to get you."

"A meeting, okay Chopper, let's go."

I followed him into the kitchen and there was everyone. Sanji was at the stove fixing some food while Luffy was eating meat……….on a bone.

"Now," Vivi began, "Since everyone is here I would like to start this meeting."

"ANYTHING FOR YOU VIVI-CHAN!!" Sanji said with that heart replacing his eye.

"If she's going to start the meeting everyone has to shut up cook." I said.

"What did you say?" Sanji replied in an angry voice.

Luffy snickered, I just stared at him and said, "What are you going to do? Kick me?"

Sanji was enraged, "You know what annoys me?" he asked.

I replied, "Me?"

That made him even angrier.

"Now, now!" Vivi yelled, "How are we going to beat Crocidle if we fight each other?"

"You're right Vivi, I apologize Sanji." I put my hand out to shake his as a sign of apology. He shook it and I sprinted for the seat next to Nami. I whispered in her ear and she giggled. Sanji was once again enraged.

"Okay," Vivi said, "Now we are approaching Alabasta, we need to stop in town for supplies. Now we need to stay as far away from port as possible because a Baroque Works member might spot us and recognize us."

"They don't even know me," I pointed out, "So I'm good, I can go where I please."

"You are right John," Chopper said, "But it looked like you could barely take the heat."

"Well I could always use my fruit powers to cool myself down." I replied.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Chopper exclaimed, "Too bad I can't do that. I'm going to get heat stroke out there."

"No you won't," I said, "My family said if I keep getting sunburn then I'll get skin cancer. Sixteen years of it and I haven't got it yet, for all I know."

"Well, don't worry Chopper; you'll get through this," Vivi said, "Now back to the task at hand. We need water, food, and civilian clothing; those are the urgent supplies we need. And I can't really go out there with you."

Luffy exclaimed, "Why?!"

"Because," I said, "She's the princess. And almost everyone in the country knows her face."

"That's right," Vivi replied, "If I walk with you it is a dead giveaway."

I got up and walked out the door saying, "I'm going to explore the town." I jumped off the ship and went into town. I thought, 'Maybe one of my brothers or my sister is here.' I kept walking and I just noticed it was hot out. I kept myself cool by creating a small shield of cool air around me. I was also hungry, so I went to a restaurant. I saw a man with the symbol of the White Beard Pirates on his back. It was Portgas D. Ace. Next to him was a girl, red hair, purple clothes, a katana. I knew immediately it was my sister. She was showing off her spring powers to Ace. Ace was paying very close attention, to her. She grew flowers out of her hands and I could not resist. I sent over air strong enough to be undetected but also strong enough to wilt flowers.

Once they wilted she started to cry, well, it was a small cry. Ace saw one tear came down and he immediately hugged Rabia saying it was going to be okay. I laughed, she looked and saw me. Unlike a friendly 'hi' she said, "JOHN YOU JERK!" Then she proceeded to beat me up.

"Nice to see you to Rabia." I said.

"Rabia, who is this punk?" asked Ace.

"Oh," Rabia began, "He's my little brother John, John this is Ace."

"Be careful with her," I said, "She gives a mean punch."

She punched me again, "What did you say?" she said with her dark look.

I replied, "Ow."

Ace saw this and laughed. I stared at him, I began laughing to. I got up and hugged my sister.

"Good to see ya sis." I said.

"Good to see you to." She replied as she hugged me back.

Suddenly the door behind me swung open. I looked and there was a marine.

"I am Captain Smoker from Marine Central Command." He said, "Portgas D. Ace, 2nd Division Battle Commander."

"Whoa sis, you were flirting with a battle commander?" I asked knowing who Ace was but I was playing along. But the result was far from pleasant. She knocked me across the head. That hit was the 'what do you mean!? You knew!' hit and the 'shut your mouth!' hit all at the same time.

"Flirting with a pirate?" Smoker asked, "Affiliating with pirates is against the law. I vow to capture you!"

"Just try." She replied.

"Smoke strike!" he sent a column of smoke came at my sister when she yelled, "VINE SHEILD!" suddenly vines flew up from the ground making a wall deflecting Smoker's attack.

She glared at him and said with a smirk, "I am spring, you can't take me in."

I said, "I could."

She punched me saying, "Shut up John."

Then I heard from the distance, "Gomu Gomu no!"

I immediately jumped and pushed my sister out of the way and, "ROCKET!" Luffy came flying into Smoker who hit Ace and they flew through about four buildings.

I got up and Rabia kicked me yelling, "What was that for!?"

I pointed at the hole and she said, "Oh."

Luffy sat at the counter yelling for food. I looked at my sister and said, "Rabia, this is Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates."

She stared at Luffy and whispered in my ear, "Is Chopper in the crew?"

I replied, "Yes." She smiled, I knew why, she thinks Chopper is, and I quote, 'so freackin' cute.'

Ace got up, apologized to the people for disturbing their meal, and walked out to find the guy who hit him through four buildings. He saw Luffy, I saw him smiling from ear to ear.

He said, "Lu-"

Then Smoker knocked Ace to the ground face first yelling, "STRAW HAT!"

Rabia came out of nowhere hitting Smoker hard on the head yelling, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ACE?!?!?"

Ace, lying on the ground, thought, 'Score! She likes me.'

Rabia, unknowingly, ruined it for Ace by yelling, "NO ONE HURTS MY FRINEDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Ace thought, 'Damn she hates me.'

Luffy laughed, still not knowing Smoker was in the room, because Luffy was and still is that clueless. Luffy resumed stuffing his face with food. Smoker stared at Luffy, sitting there stuffing his face with meat and bread, and even though the bread wasn't hard it still made a crunching noise.

Luffy, still clueless, stared at Smoker thinking, 'Wait, isn't that?'

Luffy spit the food out of his mouth yelling, "Hey! You're that Smokey guy! What are you doing here?" Luffy put his hand up yelling, "Wait!" He grabbed all of the food on the plates saying, "Thank you for the food!" Then he sprinted out of the building.

Smoker ran out after Luffy, then Ace followed. The owner said, "Eat and run?"

I went up to him, "How much is the cost for the food? I'll pay."

He told me the amount and I paid it in full. I walked out of the building thinking, 'Luffy you owe me 300,000 beri.'

Rabia knew I was angry and she giggled. I glared at her and she giggled even more.

I said, "Rabia,"

She replied, "What?"

I said, "Shut up."

I don't know what happened after that.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 4: He Who Just Woke up From Chapter 3

After I woke up Rabia was standing there. She knocked me out cold. Her look gave me that hint. I stared at her and she gave me her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up. Then a vine popped up and tripped me. I fell down again and she tried to help me up again but I was smarter than that. I used my powers to use a giant ice hand to push me up. I began to walk and she walked right next to me. I heard which way Luffy went and I thought that we could use the alleys to catch up. Bad mistake, we were running when suddenly some perverts came out and surrounded us.

"Give us the girl and you can go!" The leader said.

"I think not," I replied, "You will not touch my sister. I'll handle these pervs."

Rabia nodded and sat down on a barrel.

"You think you can take all of us? Get him!"

They tried to jump me when Rabia threw something at me. I disappeared. The pervs wondered where I went and went for my sister. Rabia just gave them an innocent smile and said, "You better run. God may have mercy on you, but John doesn't."

Suddenly the walls were getting slashed then a man got sliced. He fell on the ground bleeding. All of the other men gasped while one by one they got sliced. One tried to run but he died trying. The leader stood there awe-struck while Rabia just sat there. I reappeared in front of Rabia but this time I was wearing the cat claws.

"Wh-who are you?" the man asked.

I replied, "Just a protective brother."

I disappeared once more and sliced him in two. I appeared once again in front of Rabia and I said, "Sorry about the mess."

She stared at me and said, "You know, you didn't have to kill them."

"I'm sorry." I replied.

I looked at those who I had just killed. The pain in their eyes. One man even had a tear. I was truly sorry, but, my sister, if I let them live then they would have her. Well, I couldn't let that happen, they were perverts. I looked at her, then at them, and continued that process for about ten minutes. Then I remembered that I needed to get back to the ship.

"Rabia!" I said, "We need to get to the ship!"

Rabia nodded and she watched me transform, "WINTER WINTER HIGH SPEED WIND!" I picked up my sister with this technique and carried her, at high speed, to the ship. Unfortunately my sense of direction was just as bad as Luffy's and Zoro's. That wasn't good. I forgot where the ship was, luckily, Rabia had 20/20 vision and she saw the ship.

"Uh, John?" she asked.

"What Rabia?" I replied.

"The ship is that way."

"Oh."

I flew that way and it took around a minute to get there. The straw hats looked up and saw a woman being carried by a wind. Rabia was complaining that the air was too cold and I told her what did she expect I'm winter. Sanji's eye turned to a heart as he saw my sister. I landed and my sister landed on the deck when suddenly Sanji started.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! HELLO ANGEL FROM ABOVE! I AM SANJI ONCE I SAW YOU I KNEW IT WAS TRUE LOVE!"

"Stay back lover boy." Rabia said while pushing Sanji back with her vines.

I walked over and said with a dark look, "Hey Sanji. You better not be hitting on my sister."

Everyone on the deck stared at me in shock.

Nami yelled, "YOUR SISTER!?!"

I replied, "Why are you so shocked?"

Chopper then came onto the deck and my sister flipped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHOPPER! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" She literally sprinted over, hugged him, and covered his mouth. Sanji stood there in shock, he never got a girl to do that to him but Chopper did? Chopper tried to do his happy dance and use his bad mouth but all we heard were muffles. My sister said, "Hey, I'm not stupid."

"OF COARSE YOU'RE NOT RABIA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" said Sanji.

"Idiot." Replied Zoro.

"What did you say seaweed head?" replied Sanji.

"You wanna fight?" asked Zoro.

"You're on!" replied Sanji.

As those two fought Nami hanged out with Rabia and Vivi, Luffy came over with Chopper to talk with me.

"Is that really your sister?" asked Luffy.

"Yes." I replied.

"She thinks I'm cute. That a-" Before Chopper could finish I covered his mouth.

"My sister covered your mouth for a reason." I said.

"How much younger is she?" Luffy asked.

"She is around three years older than me." I said.

Luffy and Chopper were shocked to hear she was older than me.

"HOW!?" Yelled Chopper.

"SHE'S SHORTER!" yelled Luffy.

"SHE'S THINNER!"

"SHE LOOKS YOUNGER!"

The last comment Luffy said was heard by my sister. She giggled; I looked and said, "Luffy, are you hitting on my sister now?"

Sanji heard this and kicked Luffy yelling, "HOW CAN YOU FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT RABIA-SAN!?!?"

Rabia looked over and said, "Hmm, I'm hungry!"

"RIGHT AWAY RABIA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji replied.

I walked over to Rabia and said, "You've got him wrapped around your finger don't you?"

Rabia said with a smile, "Me? No way!"

I laughed. Zoro came up and said, "That idiot is always falling for women."

We sailed for about fifteen minutes. We went up the river then landed at some randomly chosen spot. Or, at least that's what it looked like. I looked a bit harder only to see a desolate, broken down, looks like Hiroshima after the A-bomb hit it town. When I looked down everyone was off of the ship and Usopp was fighting some dugong. Usopp lost, it was funny. I jumped down only to see Luffy had beaten up two of them. I laughed again and saw thousands of dugongs. Chopper ran up to them and convinced them to leave.

We walked to the town, Vivi was in shock.

I asked, "What's wrong Vivi?"

"This place," she replied, "This place was once an oasis."

I was shocked hear those words. Who wouldn't? I mean, an oasis covered in sand, looks like it has been abandon for years, and was hit by an entire air force. I stood there, I wondered how this happened. This couldn't be drought, a sand storm maybe, but none are this powerful, or so I hoped. I hoped a lot during these adventures.

We walked past the town and into the open desert. I put on my little cold wind around me to keep me cool. Luffy, man, he was sweating like a dog. I felt sorry for him, yet I didn't send some wind over. He wanted some water but was told only to take a mouth full. They forgot he was made of rubber. His mouth expanded so much, Zoro and Usopp hit him yelling that it was too much.

Rabia giggled, I looked at her and I smiled. It felt good to have found my sister, I felt lonely for a while, now I had someone who understood me………… somewhat. The journey continued for around a day, during that day Luffy lost all of our supplies, chased after the birds that stole it, was chased by a giant lizard, killed the lizard with Zoro, Sanji, and I, Sanji cooked the meat, we found a camel (that would only allow women on him) and we made it to Yuba.

In Yuba:

We walked then we found an old guy. His name was Mr. Toto. He was pretty thin, old, and looked very dehydrated. He welcomed us but not with the warmest in the world.

We asked him about the rebellion and said, "What do you want with those scoundrels?"

As they were questioning and being questioned by the old guy I took a walk. Rabia saw me walk off and ran after me.

"HEY JOHN WAIT UP!" she yelled.

I waited and she ran up next to me. I said, "So, how are things?"

"Oh," she began, "You mean ever since you left me you jerk!" she yelled when she hit me.

"It's been okay." She replied.

"Well that's good." I said with a lump on my head. We walked around the barren town until there was no more to see. So we turned and went back to our crew. When we returned we saw one more, he was yelling at Toto. He was short, red hair, and it was Chuck.

I feel that this chapter was lacking so…………………. I would expect no or bad comments on this, but if there is no bad comments then that's good!

So I hope you have enjoyed the story

Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own One Piece!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: He who is running out of titles for his chapters

It was Chuck, he was yelling at Toto about something about holes. I saw him and then I saw Rabia sprint for him then hit him over the head yelling at him that he was a jerk to leave her and stupid to run in first.

I laughed, then heard Chuck yell, "Shut up! It's not funny!"

That made me laugh even more. Chuck got angry and started yelling at Rabia when Rabia started to yell back. I walked over to still see them fighting. Luffy was watching and Sanji was rooting for Rabia and saying that all of her points were good ones. Plus he talked about her unparalleled beauty.

Chuck got an evil glare and said, "Are you hitting on my sister?"

Everyone was again shocked.

"YOUR SISTER?!" they all yelled.

Luffy said, "But you're so short."

Chuck yelled, "Who are you calling small!? I'll rip your guts out!!"

Rabia held Chuck back making sure he wouldn't rip out Luffy's guts.

I said, "So this is where you've been Chuck."

"Yep," he replied, "Ever since that evil crack pot sent me to this Dimension I've been stuck here."

"AND HE HASN'T HELPED ANY!" yelled Toto.

"SHUTUP YOU OLD MAN!" yelled Chuck.

"Well, at least you're making friends." Said Rabia.

"Wait," said Zoro, "What did he mean by this dimension?"

"We'll tell you later. Just promise us that whenever you meet someone who wants to recruit you ask for his name and his boss's name. If he refuses to say the boss's name or doesn't know it then don't go with him. Of he says Malevolence, then you turn down his offer immediately."

"All right." Said Luffy.

"Let's get to bed," said Vivi, "We need our rest to get to Rainbase."

"Yes, I agree," said Rabia, "Hey, maybe Bill is at there!"

"That would be good," I replied, "Maybe he's causing some hell up there."

"Why would Bill do that?!" yelled Rabia knowing it was a dumb question.

"Because he can." I replied.

We went to our beds inside this cozy little house when Luffy was still outside helping Toto with digging holes.

"Looks like Luffy is more help than you Chuck." I said.

He got out his battle axe, I got out my cat claws and we fought.

Rabia hit us both on the head and said, "Cut it out."

I walked over to my bed and I laid down. I had to share my bed with Chuck on so the night was filled with us arguing about who's side of the bed was whom's. When we got tired of it we just fell asleep. When morning came we woke up and argued again about us crossing each other's side of the bed. Rabia came over and hit us over the head. There was something special between me and Chuck; we acted like we were worst enemies but other times we acted like the best of friends.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me while both of us had big lumps on our heads. I got up, ate something, and walked outside. Now just seeing I was eating a cactus. I went into a sort of trance. I turned to face the building and I kept yelling, "I'm gonna kick you'r-" Suddenly my sister had a vine rap around me and Chopper ran for me.

"Tranquilizer!" he yelled after stabbing me with the needle. After a few minutes I had realized what had happened and I yelled at Chopper.

"You little punk! I hate needles!"

He stood behind my sister and she giggled. Right after that she fell to her knees and hugged Chopper while saying how cute he was. Remember that her arms are over his mouth. I did, I really did hate needles. But back to the important stuff. We started walking for Rainbase and Rabia was dying of heat. Well, that's what she said. I sent over a cool breeze and she felt better.

"Thanks John." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

We walked for hours until we made it to a city with a pyramid in the middle of it. It has the statue of a huge crocodile with a banana popping out of his head. Luffy ran for the town while I walked slowly behind. Suddenly I heard something; it was the noise of clashing steel. I ran for the town as well.

I looked and looked for where that sound was coming from but I could not find it. There was no telling what it was but what I met was in fact ugly. Some big, fat, godfather-like guy that loved women.

"Hey you!" he yelled, "I'm Jacob, the boss of these parts, there's a fee for entering."

"What is it?" I answered.

He said, "That girl, the one in purple with the gold trimming, you will give her to me."

"In your dreams," I said, "That's my sister."

"Well then," Jacob replied, "Too bad for your sister, she will have to see your twisted corpse and she will have to come with me. Not that she had a choice anyways."

He sent two bouncers on me, I said, "This is all you have? Pitiful."

I took out my cat claws, "Stealth walk!"

I came up from behind the bouncers and sliced them, merely making them unconscious. Jacob sent more men on me, too many for my simple attacks. I hunched over and I started to sway back and forth.

I yelled, "CAT OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK!"

I disappeared, all of the bouncers were shocked and scared, one got sliced. Then another, then another, I was not killing them because I remembered what happened last time. They all had cuts in them, enough to make them go unconscious but no more. Jacob sat there, he was freaking out. He tried to get away when suddenly I popped up right in front of him, pointing one of my swords right between his eyes.

"I have taken your life," I said, "But now I give it back to you. Next time, I might not give it back, but take for keeps."

He nodded his head franticly.

"No more chasing after my sister?" I asked.

"NO MORE! J-JUST PUT DOWN YOUR S-S-SWORD!" Jacob replied.

"Alright," I said, "But if you send any men after us, I'll know."

I walked off with my cat claws still on my hands. Suddenly a man jumped out right in front of me.

"Well, well," he said while rubbing his hands together, "those are mighty fine sword you've got there. How about using them in a duel?"

"Sure, where is it?" I replied.

He said, "Its right down here; see if you can beat the all time champion."

"Alright." I replied.

I walked down the stairs and I saw a door. I knocked on it and some huge, armored guy answered it.

"Who are you?" he said with his low, powerful voice.

I replied "I am John Haultin, I am here to duel."

"HA!" he said, "Just try and beat the champ!"

I replied "I will."

I walked through the door, only to here the clashing of steel once more. I walked a bit farther when I thought, 'So this is the place where I heard the noise. Looks like a mining tunnel.' I kept walking when I saw an arena with a cheering crowd. I looked at the combatants. One was a thin, flexible guy with swords on his hands. He was pale, wore only a purple Speedo. I saw the other had a hoody, a pair of jeans, and after I saw it was a Led Zeppelin hoody I knew who it was.

That was none other than my brother, Bill Haultin. He kept jumping in the air throwing knives at the guy. The guy was tired, you could tell because of his sloppy stance. He was almost ready to collapse but he fought on until my brother used an attack I've never seen before.

He yelled, "RAINING KNIVES!" and like rain, knives came crashing down on the Speedo guy.

He was helpless, he fell unconscious.

The referee came out and called my brother the winner.

Then the announcer said, "Winner once more it's Bill Haultin!"

The crowd cheered, "Bill! Bill! Bill!"

"The next person to face the undefeated champ is," the announcer said while opening a slip of paper, "It seems to be a family reunion, the next one is John Haultin!"

The crowd yelled, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I walked down into the ring saying, "So, you're the undefeated champ Bill?"

He replied, "Yes, yes I am John. Where have you been anyway?"

"Bill," I said, "I'll tell you later."

The announcer yelled, "Ready? FIGHT!"

We jumped at each other for the attack.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 6: He Who Has Regained His Family

Our steel clashed against each other. Bill jumped back and threw knives at me while I used my stealth walk to dodge them all.

"This reminds me of old times Bill." I said.

He replied, "You mean those times at Wipi Peak?"

"Yeah," I said, "You could never beat me."

"The same applied to you." Replied Bill.

"Ah yes," I said, "Those were the good old days."

The floor was covered with blood so it made it slippery. I slipped on one blood puddle and Bill yelled, "So John! This is where our tie of forty fights goes down as a win for me!"

"No way!" I said while going into another stealth walk.

"You never did give up John." Said Bill.

"Neither did you Bill." I replied.

I appeared right behind him when I hit him with the back of my blade. He fell then threw knives at me one hit my leg.

"Funny thing," I said, "You hit that very spot four years ago."

"Ah," said Bill, "What are the odds?"

"I don't know." I said, "Quite plainly I don't like to calculate the odds."

"I know," said Bill, "I know."

Then when I saw the blood on Bill it reminded me of that one night.

-Our Home 10 years ago-

Chuck and I were playing like normal kids. We were playing with all of the stuff that our parents bought for us. They were at some religious thing while Ding, my secret security droid, was still in my closet. Ding was never known by any other family member except for me and Chuck. While we sat there, like the innocent children we were, we heard the door get slammed open. There was Bill and Rabia, they were drenched in blood and they had thrown up many times.

Rabia said, "Get your things we're leaving."

Chuck asked, "Why?"

Chuck barely knew how to talk. The only word he knew was why.

Bill replied, "You don't need a reason. Just get your things together."

I walked into my room only to see Ding at the window.

"Master?" Ding asked, "Master, I have served you secretly but now we must part."

"Why Ding?" I asked.

"Master, you are in grave danger. If you do not escape then I have failed as your security droid."

"Okay Ding, if you say so." I ran up and hugged him.

I cried as I said, "I'll miss you Ding."

He replied, "As I will you master."

He jumped out of the window and ran to the battle in the village. There was fire everywhere, I would miss him. He was my first, my only, my best droid. I called him my super assault droid. He was heavily armored and was armed with three mini-guns. One on each of his shoulders and one he held in his hands. I gathered all of my belongings. Including my super assault beckon, this beckon was not traceable except by Ding. We got into a small boat and went across the lake.

Chuck asked a question that looked as if the older siblings were going to cry.

He asked, "Where's mama? Where's papa?"

Bill tried his best to hold back the tears when Rabia looked like she was going to burst out in tears. They looked at each other; I thought they were thinking of an excuse.

Bill said, "They died fighting for freedom."

Chuck burst into tears. Rabia held him tight. I cried, for my parents and for Ding. His beckon went black, that meant he was dead. I cried promising myself, 'I will protect my family, no one will hurt them. If they do, they're dead.'

Later in the night when we were in a hut on the other side of the lake I heard Rabia and Bill speak.

"Bill," Rabia began, "Are you sure we should have told them that."

"Why not?" asked Bill.

"It was a lie that's why not."

"No, no it wasn't. Mom and Dad died for OUR freedom. So I did not tell a lie."

"What if they find out that they didn't?"

"Then they find out. There is not stopping it."

-Present, the arena-

"Bill," I said, "What really happened to mom and dad?"

"I told you," he said, "They died fighting for freedom."

"CUT THE CRAP BILL!" I yelled, "I HEARD YOU AND RABIA THE NIGHT! DAMMIT, TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"John," he said, "What I said was true."

"WHAT!? THEY DIED FIGHTING FOR OUR FREEDOM!? I TOLD YOU TO CUT THE CRAP DAMMIT! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM!"

"YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH!?" he yelled back.

"YES DAMMIT!" I yelled.

"THEY WERE SLAUGHTERED BY MALEVOLENCE!"

I stood there; I asked myself, 'Did he just say what I think he said?'

Rabia was in the crowd after being cornered by the freak top side, Chuck was with her.

"Malevolence slaughtered them?" I said.

"You happy John? I didn't tell you that one night because I didn't think you could take it."

"OH, SO YOU LIED TO ME FOR 10 FREAKING YEARS?!" I yelled.

"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU! THEY FOUGHT AND DIED FOR OUR FREEDOM!"

"BUT YOU COULDN'T TELL US WHO THE BASTARD WAS THAT KILLED THEM WAS?!"

"NO!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE IF I DID YOU WOULD GO AFTER MALEVOLENCE AND DIE IN THE ATTAMPT TO AVENGE MOM AND DAD! THEN THEY WOULD HAVE DIED FOR NOTHING!"

Chuck stood there; he stared at Rabia. He was crying, he had never cried since that one day. Not one tear shed from his eye.

"You lied to us for 10 years?" Chuck asked Rabia.

"I'm sorry Chuck." She said.

The crowd sat there bored of what was happening. They wanted the fight to continue. They booed what was happening.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them, they shut up immediately.

I glared at Bill, "Why?" I said collapsing, "Why did he kill them?"

"I don't know." Bill replied.

I was crying, "Ding," I said, "Ding, I need you Ding."

Bill asked, "Who's Ding?"

I screamed, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Suddenly I heard a beeping noise; it was the beckon. The signal was red, Ding was alive!

"Ding," I said, "DING YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Suddenly a comet came crashing through the ceiling. The rock shattered and from it I heard something.

The thing said, "Master, I have returned to you."

I was crying with joy, "DING!"

He stood, he was badly damaged, he only had an inch of life left.

"I knew you would return Ding," I said tossing him a recharge kit, "Here, heal your wounds."

When his life was fully charged and he was looking as good as new. But when I saw Chuck and Rabia in the stands I was ready to curl up and die. My actions caused him to cry. I had caused unrest in my family only to figure out what really happened.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 7: He Who Caused Unrest

I kneeled there, looking around me. I took off my cat claws and threw them on the ground.

I yelled "I forfeit."

Bill stood there surprised, I had never forfeited, not even once.

The announcer said, "And that's the match! Bill wins once more!"

Bill said, "I am going to leave this place."

The crowd was in shock to hear this. They booed the idea.

"I am leaving," he said, "For my family."

I was still crying there, I picked up my, now blood stained, blades and I walked out of the arena then I walked outside. Rabia came up to me and hit me over the head.

"What the hell did you do in there?!" she asked.

I just laid there; she yelled at me some more, "What did you try to gain? What the hell was that all about? Why are you always so selfish?"

I laid there and said, "Go away, leave me alone, go with Chuck and Bill. I ruined this family, I shouldn't go on."

Rabia was shocked to hear this.

"John," Bill said, "You were acting like and ass down there. But that is not reason for you to give up."

I laid there soaking in what Bill just said.

"You know what," Bill said, "Fine, lay there, just lay there. Feel sorry for yourself. We don't have time for this."

They all walked off, leaving me there. I deserved it, but I didn't feel like just lying there. I got up, wiped off the sand, and I followed my family limping on my wounded leg.

We got back to the straw hat crew when Nami said, "Another brother?"

Rabia replied, "Yes, but not the best reunion we've had."

I limped up and Chopper saw my wound.

"AH! You're hurt! I'll treat it for you." He said.

I just stared at everyone and they stared at me. Rabia and Bill were upset with me. Why wouldn't they? What I just did, I was upset with myself. I went into my pocket and I found two eye patches. I put them on so I would be secluded. I felt better since I could see no one. It would have lasted if Rabia didn't rip them off of my face. She stared right into my eyes and for some reason she felt a little bit sorry for me. She could see that I didn't mean to ruin the family.

I said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know."

Rabia said, "I am sorry for letting the lie go on for ten years."

Chuck said, "There is no reason to be upset with each other."

I said, "You're right Chuck, we must take our anger and take it out on Malevolence."

"Wow," Chuck said, "You agreed with me? That's a first."

"Yes," said Bill, "That is a first. We will beat Malevolence."

"And avenge Mom and Dad." Said Rabia.

"Ding," I said, "Everyone, this is my secret security droid, Ding."

Everyone said, "Hi Ding."

I continued, "Ding is a super assault droid. He has been a secret because I didn't know if you would approve of him. Now, I don't really care. He is mine and he will stay with me."

"We can always use some muscle." Said Bill.

Ding replied, "I will always be of service to my master."

"Okay!" I said, "Let's go and why are you soaking wet?"

"We just got out of a room that was filling up with water and bananodiles!" yelled Nami.

"Well, don't blame me if that happens. Besides, I would have loved to try and kick Crocodile's butt." I said.

"Well," Sanji said, "Now all we need is to get on this mammoth crab and get out of here."

We all climbed aboard and I was sitting far from the rest. I wanted to think of what has happened over the years.

"That was the only lie we ever told you guys John." Bill said.

"I believe you Bill." I replied.

"Chuck! Come over here please, I hope you understand we lied to you in your best interest." Bill said.

"Yes, I understand." Chuck replied.

Rabia came over and said, "I never wanted to tell you the truth. I mean, lying wasn't what I wanted to do but since Chuck asked that question I had to."

"Rabia, Bill, Chuck," I said, "I'm sorry the way I acted; I only wanted to know what really happened."

"It's alright," said Rabia, "It's alright to know."

We heard a scream, it was Vivi. We looked and saw she was grabbed by hook with a trail of sand behind it.

I said, "What the?!"

Luffy grabbed Vivi and went in her place. Vivi cried out for Luffy.

"Don't worry Vivi," Nami said, "He'll be okay."

I took my hand and made it into an ice telescope. I saw a figure, he was large, and he was the one that the trail of sand was leading to.

"So," I said, "That's Crocodile."

I took the same hand and turned it into a missile launcher.

"Winter Winter MISSILE." I said.

The missile of ice flew out of my arm and flew for Crocodile.

"That," I said, "should give them a wake-up call."

We rode across the desert. It was warm and the sun was burning my skin up. I had a problem with sunburn. Luckily my sister, between her crying, sent over a tree to keep me safe from the sun. I looked over and saw what I had done. I made sure I was alone. I didn't want to see anyone. They were angry with me, I was angry with myself. I took my eye patches and I put them on. My little secluded world, I felt better. I felt as if I was not with anyone, it felt good.

Suddenly everyone was talking, they were talking so much, the sound of their voices was worried. I lifted up an eye patch to see that we were closing in on the river beyond. I decided to wait; I was going to jump when the crab was in the water. I looked and saw the dugong in the water as well. The crab was sinking and I jumped.

Rabia yelled, "What are you doing?"

I yelled, "WINTER WINTER ICE RAMP!"

Suddenly a strip of ice appeared in the water and I landed on it skating across the strip. Everyone saw what I was doing so they used their own little way.

Chuck yelled, "SUMMER SUMMER HEAT WAVE!"

He turned into a wave of heat and he flew across the river.

Rabia yelled, "SPRING SPRING PEDALS!"

She turned into a bunch of pedals and used a wind to blow herself across the river.

Bill yelled, "FALL FALL WIND!"

He turned into a mighty gust and he flew across the river.

The crab sank fully and all of the crew was in the water. I sent over some chunks of ice to keep them a float. Then some big cat thing came and tried to eat them. I refused to let that happen. I turned my strip and I pointed it at the creature.

I yelled, "WINTEEEEEEER WINTEEEEEEEEEEEER ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!"

I turned into the abominable snowman and I skated over to the big cat. It saw me and tried to eat me instead. I took my fist, made it into a huge fist of ice and knocked its lights out. It got up from my strike for some reason then I thought, 'Oh wait, the dugong are supposed to knock it out.' The dugong came and I made it look like they knocked its lights out.

We were done with the river and we continued to walk. Well, let's go ahead to the part where we get to the capital. I ran for the capital while these freaks were standing in front of the gate. They were the billions, I turned my arms into icicle machine guns and I opened fire. They were hopelessly defeated; the billions were weak pathetic people. Rabia, Chuck, and Bill went over to the north entrance to get a foot hold that way.

"Winter Winter soldiers."

Suddenly soldiers made of ice, snow, sleet, hail, and rain came from nowhere and they pushed forward. This was the final battle to free Alabasta.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 8: He who is finished with these 'He who' titles: THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE!

This was truly the final battle in OP Dimension. I went to the north with Chuck (he insisted when he saw the old map of the city) while Bill and Rabia came from the east. I had Ding come with me for some back up. When Chuck and I reached the north gate there was no north gate. I looked at the map again and I clearly showed a north gate.

"Damn map." I said.

"John you idiot. There is no north gate." Chuck said.

"I'm the idiot? Who begged for us to come this way?"

-Meanwhile-

Rabia said, "Shouldn't we tell them there is no north gate?"

Bill replied, "No, they'll figure it out soon enough."

-Back to me-

"You know what John?" said Chuck, "Since there is no gate we must climb this accursed wall!"

Chuck began to climb the wall when I said, "You know you can use your powers to fly over the wall!"

He said, "Oh."

"Such a foolish human isn't he master?" Ding said.

"Yes Ding, he is."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!"

I laughed; Chuck was easy to laugh at. I used my powers to fly on top the wall. I landed only to see that there was a large man in front of me. He held two swords, wore a khaki shirt and pants, had army boots, an odd mustache, a goatee, and black, flat hair.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I am John Haultin."

"Hmm, you are? My lucky day. Some guy has hired people to kill you and your family for a hundred thousand each."

"Too bad, uh."

"Boris."

"Too bad Boris, it seems you'll die trying to get what you shall never have."

"No, my dream is very real. You shall perish by my hand."

He began to grow swords from himself.

"Thanks to a minor technicality," he said, "I can grow swords from myself. I ate the slice-slice fruit."

I replied, "Damn those technicalities. But, it's not like it'll do you any good."

"Oh, I must disagree with you."

He grew swords from his fingers and he charged me. He stabbed me through the stomach and he twisted his hand. I just stood there; he was shocked I wasn't screaming. His swords and his hand were freezing. Cold air began to come from my mouth.

He said in fear, "Did you eat that special fruit? No, you couldn't have, that supreme admiral has it. So, how did you?"

I replied, "I am winter, your simple pieces of steel cannot defeat the seasons."

"The seasons?!" Boris said with fear, "You mean you and your family has the power of the four seasons?!"

"Yes," I replied, "And no ordinary fool like you can beat us."

The ice began to encroach onto his neck and down his body.

"Pity," I said, "I was hoping for an actual challenge."

His body was completely covered with the ice and so he wouldn't die a painful death I sent an icicle through his head. I felt something though, a reoccurring feeling, a protective feeling. Chuck finally got up the wall and he saw the frozen body.

He said, "John? What did you do?"

I said, "Nothing, let's meet up with Bill and Rabia."

We walked to the middle of the city beating up people on the way trying to stop us. We finally got to the center of the city. Rabia and Bill ran in from the east.

Rabia said, "So how was your time getting into the city?"

I yelled, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THE FREAKIN' WALL DIDN'T YOU!?"

Rabia giggled while Bill began to chug on Pale Ale. The straw hats began to gather, an unexpected person came. Some lady named Nico Robin, Bill immediately bolted to her side.

Bill said, "Well pretty little lady what brings you to this fine establishment Albarnia, or wherever the hell we are."

Sanji said, "Hey, what are you doin'?"

Bill said, "The grown-ups are talking kid."

Sanji yelled, "KID!?"

Sanji constantly kicked Bill's head but failed poorly because Bill's head kept turning into a small wind while talking to Nico Robin.

Bill said, "Nico Robin, you're beauty is beyond compare. You are more beautiful than the sea or the stars above it."

Everyone just stared at him.

He looked back at us and said, "What're you looking at?"

Nico Robin stood there and looked like she thought Bill was a freak. Bill kept talking to Robin and Robin kept moving away a bit from him and he kept moving towards Robin. I laughed a bit then Rabia hit me. Blood came from my mouth and landed on the ground, this shall come into play right about now. Because I fell into Chuck and his hands land on the ground palms down. See how this comes into play? FMA fans should, because suddenly a bright light came from the ground and we began to lower into it.

Chuck and I looked at Rabia yelling, "DAMMIT RABIA!"

She said, "What? What did I do?"

We slapped our heads and we continued to sink into the ground. I kept thinking where we were going now, and this time it wasn't Chuck's fault. I stared at Rabia, she probably knew that she was the one to cause this but she wanted to look clueless and innocent. I shook my head but she kept doing it. I saw Chuck floating away from me, Bill followed, then Rabia. I tried reaching out for them. They were out of my reach so I used my powers to create log icicles but they kept shattering. I felt that someone was out to get me and my family, besides Malevolence, his henchmen, and mercenaries. I heard one last word from my sister.

Rabia said, "Not again."

I looked and saw nothing but all I saw was golden light, I closed my eyes and decided that I would let fate choose my future.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own FMA or One Piece

---

Chapter 9: Smoke Signals?

I was on pavement, I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and I saw Luffy.

He was saying, "Wake up! Wake up! Sanji! Maybe some food would wake him up!"

Sanji replied, "And what do I cook or cook with?"

I said, "Well, maybe there's a store around?"

Luffy said, "He's awake!"

I said, "Yes, yes, I'm awake. Now stop shaking me."

I sat up, looking around. We were obviously not in Alabasta anymore. We were in a more modern city. There were cheap ass cars driving around and there was a siren sounding. Suddenly we were surrounded by soldiers. Obviously they were more advanced then the people of One Piece because the soldiers were armed with bolt action rifles. I saw some tall guy that was really ripped.

He said, "Who are you?"

I said, "I am John Haultin, this is Sanji and Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy was so excited about the guy.

He said, "Whoa large-ossan! What's your name?"

"Me?" he said, "I am Alex Louis Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Luffy replied, "WOW!"

Suddenly something caught my eye. It was smoke, a very small strand of smoke.

I said, "Smoke signal?"

-Meanwhile-

Bill was yelling, "Come on Havoc! Breathe! Breathe! You got the lungs of a smoker!"

Bill was waving a towel at Havoc's cigarette.

He yelled, "You can breathe harder than that!"

-Back to me-

I was looking into the far East, then I looked south. I saw a light on a cloud. It continued to blink.

-Meanwhile-

Rabia was yelling, "Nami, don't you have a bigger, brighter mirror?!"

Nami said, "I'm looking! I'm looking!"

Rabia yelled, "DAMMIT FLASH!"

-Meanwhile-

Bill said, "Hey look! I see it! I see my sibling calling for me!"

Everyone in the background said, "What is wrong with these people."

-Back to me-

I thought I had to do something to show where I was so I took out my flare gun.

-Meanwhile-

"Fly pigeons! Fly!" said Chuck.

He let the birds free and they went to note the other siblings where he was.

-Back to me…….again-

I cocked the gun and I shot up the flare. When it flew into the air it didn't get two miles before blowing something up. A talon with a note on it fell from the sky.

I said, "Oops."

I picked it up and it said that Chuck was in some town called Resembool. I was relieved that I knew all of my family was here. I knew only Bill would try and signal me with smoke signals and only Rabia would try and shine a light on a cloud, in broad daylight. I swatted my head with my palm and Sanji looked to the east.

"Hey, looks like someone's really havin' a big bar-b-que!"

"No," I said, "That's Bill."

"Bill?"

"Yeah, that's Bill, over there is Rabia, and over there is Chuck."

-Meanwhile-

"I got you connected to your brother." Said Maison.

"Thank you." Said Rabia.

She got onto the phone and was calling Bill. There was a buzzing sound for a while until Bill picked up the phone on the other end.

Bill said, "'Ello."

Rabia replied, "Hey Bill! It's me! Rabia!"

"Well great! Now, how 'bout you come to, uh, East central or something like that." Bill said continuing to drink his bottle of Pale Ale.

"No, you come down here to Dublith."

"No, you come here."

"I'm not moving, you come here!"

"I'm not moving either so you come here!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!!!!"

Robin butted in on this conversation, "Uh, Mr. Autumn? I believe it would be wise if we go there."

Bill replied, "Okay!"

Rabia heard what happened and said, "You are such a dork."

-Back to me-

Luffy was so interested in that Armstrong's stories that he was paying the closest attention I've seen him pay to anyone. I just stood there and I turned my head around looking at the city, when I saw her. Some lady dressed in black and she had big boobs. Black hair, sort of a pale face, and a symbol on her chest. My heart suddenly began to beat rapidly, it was too much for my body, and I fell to my knees. I felt something, a feeling, surface. It was rage, for some reason rage was filling my body; I felt my body forming into something else as well.

Spikes of ice were coming out of my back and my hands were being covered in ice. Below freezing air was coming out of my mouth and my eyes began to turn as white as the snow. Everyone around me was wondering what was going on.

Sanji said, "Is this a side effect of the devil fruit?"

Armstrong exclaimed, "DEVIL FRUIT?!"

It felt like instinct, that woman, she had done something, I don't know what but she had done many, many things that were evil. My heart was racing too much for me to figure out what it was though. I saw images though, blood, much blood. Crying children, dead children, death and destruction, nothing human. It reminded me that one time I read that book. It told of a country filled with so much pride that they did the unthinkable, the inhuman. I began to understand, she wasn't human, she was cruel, she must've been like those people.

That made my rage grow, I began to growl, but something pulled me down. They were stone hands, then they landed on top of me. I looked ahead, only to see some short guy in a red coat. Then I saw my younger brother, my rage made me fight out, but my attempts were futile because more and more hands flung on top of me. I became exhausted, I stopped and I slept. Sleeping made me transform back to normal. Then I had a dream, this is what happened:

It was the same scenario, the short guy with my brother, then something went through my brother's chest. It was a spike, the short guy just stood there when I saw who sent that thing through my brother, it was the woman. My rage grew, I broke out of the stone prison and I lunged for the woman. She tried to do the same to me she did to my brother but my rage, it makes me keep going. It forces me to keep going until I have killed the one that killed my brother. Then I thought of my brother, he lay there, I thought that with his devil fruit, I thought, would help him live through that. It didn't though. This made me pissed, I changed form totally, I became an ice dragon. Then she sliced me up, she must've had a devil fruit, her fingers stretched out as spikes. As a last chance shot, I sent an icicle through her. She still lived though, she didn't have a devil fruit, she was a devil.

I woke up in a bed in some other town. Rabia sat there next to me, I smiled and I got up. She punched me.

She said, "WHY DID YOU PASS OUT?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU JERK!?"

I had a huge bump on my head and I sarcastically said thanks to her. She beat me again. I had two bumps on my head. She continuously tries to convince me that she is such an innocent girl. I sat up and I looked to see if Chuck was alive. He was, it was a relief, I knew that the dream was just that but I wanted to be sure. That woman was mysterious, I wish I knew more about her so maybe I could control my rage.

-BONUS!-

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The Straw Hat crew celebrates just as Nami lunges for Luffy and they fall behind the couch.

I looked and I said, "Whoa."

Chuck was coming over and said, "What're they doing?"

"DON'T LOOK!"

"LUFFY!" Sanji yelled, "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!"

Bill decided to try doing the same and lunged for Robin. Robin stepped to the side and Bill went flying into the wall.

Rabia said, "You're getting closer, you were only a centimeter off."

"Damn," Bill replied, "I'm getting good."

Then a pop was heard and he continued to drink Pale Ale.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't Own One Piece or FMA

--

Chapter 10: The woman of rage

I went out of the house thinking about that woman. I asked myself so many questions. Who was she? What was she? And why did I go out of control like that? I was walking when some lady kicked her door down and I flew right into my face.

"HEY!" I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What did you say?" she asked.

She wore a white, plain dress and had some weird, red symbol on it.

"What the hell was that for?!" I said.

She kicked me in the head. It was too quick for me to change.

"You wanna fight!?"

"I'm a house wife but you can't beat me."

I threw a punch when she grabbed my arm, lifted me up, and slammed me to the ground. Before she slammed me to the ground though I changed into snow and popped up right behind her.

"I am more powerful than any normal human." I said.

"Well, well," she said, "You a homunculus?"

"A what?" I said.

"I guess that's a no."

"Yeah, it is. What is a homunculus anyways?"

"It's like an artificial human."

'That's it!' I thought, 'That woman must be a homunculus.'

"Izumi!" Rabia came out of nowhere and she hit me again.

"John, why are you fight Izumi?! You know the devil fruit power puts you on a whole other level!"

"What the hell?!" I yelled, "I was fighting because the old hag hit me with a door!"

Suddenly a door slammed into my face.

"Who are you calling an old hag?!" Izumi yelled.

"Damn it! I can never get someone on my side!"

I ran away, but then I stopped after about ten feet.

"Rabia!"

"Yeah?"

"I heard you kissed the battle commander." I stared at her creepily, "What was that all about?"

She didn't answer, she just stared at me.

Then she said, "He started it."

'He started it? What, he started and she just went along with it? Why doesn't he just buy her a ring and marry her already? She seems distant though, did I do something? Oh crap! It must've been when I killed all of those guys in Alabasta! Or maybe it was when I made Bill spill on the secret!'

I began to sweat, then Rabia saw me sweating and she was confused. Then I thought of something, what if she did something that she's keeping from me.

I never liked her, or Bill, or Chuck, I never really got along with my family. I was the scapegoat, I was the kid always made fun of, I was the kid that was the dormant volcano waiting to explode. So I decided one thing, I was going to take out all of my anger out on people that threatened my family. My rage is bottled up inside of me, and when I explode, it'll be hell.

I walked away from the two women when I saw Bill trying to woo Robin. I laughed, he was getting nowhere, so he kept drinking his Pale Ale. I walked over to talk to him.

"Bill." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You hear about Rabia?"

"What about her?"

"I hear Ace kissed her and not just some kiss on the cheek."

"Really?" He seemed tense.

"Uh, yeah, when she told me he started it so I thought that he should buy her a ring and marry her already."

He really seemed tense then.

I said, "Okay! What's going on? You and Rabia are acting like I'm stumbling onto som-"

I thought of something, what if I was stumbling onto something? I stopped talking and I walked away, I didn't want what happened in the arena ever happen again. I found Chuck and I went over to him.

"Chuck," I said.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Stay with me, always," He stared at me confused at what I just said, "If anyone of us has to go first, let me. If you die first then my life will be one filled with death. I will kill blindly, I can't live without you."

"Uh, okay John." Chuck replied.

He looked a bit confused at my last statement but who wouldn't be? If someone just told you not to die before they what would you do? I would be confused, if you're not, then well, what are you? Jeez, anyway, I walked off and looked for Luffy. It wasn't too hard to find him, since he is Luffy. I saw him talking to that major and Ace was picking a fight with some other guy because it looked like he was eyeing my sister. I went over to that guy.

"Hi," I said, "Who are you?"

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang!" He replied.

"Okay, mind if I call you Roy?"

"Not at all."

And in my most evil tone I said, "You eyeballing my sister?! You better not be or I swear!"

"John!" Rabia yelled over, "Are you freaking people out again?"

"This guy was eyeballing you!"

"I know."

"Ugh, I'll never get you."

"No, you never will."

I was always irritated by her; she always had to do something that just pissed me off. I don't know why though. She was on odd one, proof: she keeps saying she's adopted. Normally someone wouldn't say that but when mom and dad were alive the famous phrase in the house was: 'I'm waiting for that blood test.' Oh, the times we had.

Anyway, I replied to her, "No, adopted children are so hard to understand."

Then Izumi hit me over the head.

She said, "How dare you say she's adopted?! You should have more respect for your older sister!"

"Oh wait, you're right, we haven't gotten the blood test yet."

Izumi hit me again.

"Izumi," Rabia said, "It's a family joke."

Izumi said, "Hmmph, well, you should still respect your elders."

And she proceeded to beat me to a pulp until I use my fruit powers to cause holes to appear where ever she threw her fist. I laughed at her feeble attempts while Rabia hit me with her powers.

"Izumi's cool, don't laugh." She said.

"I do what I want!" I yelled but I got hit again.

I sat up with many bumps on my head, then I felt something, I felt a presence, it seemed to be evil, this was something that felt to be a threat to my sister. I wondered why just her though, then it hit me, the presence might be a sex offender. 'Crap,' I thought, 'There goes the goody two shoes thing in this story. Wait, there never really was one now was there?'

I began to feel the presence grow stronger, then I thought I saw two eyes staring right at Rabia. I stood and went towards Rabia.

"Rabia," I said, "Let's go to Central, maybe we can find out more how to go home."

She stared at me then nodded, "Sure, let's go."

I glared at the alley where the eyes were, main word _were_. They weren't there anymore. I began to grow more and more protective about my siblings. Throughout the entire train ride to Central I stared out the window.

"Watcha lookin' at John?" asked Chuck.

"Nothin' Chuck," I replied, "Nothin', come with me for a sec okay?"

"Uh, okay."

We got up and went towards the back of the train. Luckily there was no one back there.

"I need to tell you somethin' Chuck."

"Yeah? What?"

"Rabia might be in danger."

"How?"

"I felt an evil presence when we were Dublith."

"So?"

"It was directed at Rabia."

"Oh, I see, then let's protect her all the way!"

"I knew you would help out Chuck. Oh, the train has seemed to stop, we must be at Central."

"Right, now let's go protect Rabia."

We ran for where our family was and saw that Bill was the only one there.

"BILL! WHERE'S RABIA!?" screamed Chuck.

"Rabia? Oh, yeah, some woman came aboard and asked her to come back to her meat shop to help out with some stuff." Replied Bill.

'Wait, meat shop………. I've seen this before. I forgot were though, OH CRAP!'

"Bill!" I yelled, "That woman might not be a woman at all!"

"You mean?"

"Yes, she was a man in disguise!"

"Oh, uh, SURE! That's what I was thinking!"

'No, you weren't.'

I ran off of the train seeing that small guy again.

"Hey!" he said, "Where are you going in such a hurry."

"FOR MY SISTER!" I yelled back.

'Sis, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna get you back.'

Icicle teeth began to grow along with ice claws.

BONUS!!!!

Bill was walking down a hallway into a stadium, suddenly a kid came by.

"Mr. Green?" he said, "Here."

The kid handed Bill a bottle of Pale Ale.

Bill began to drink it, took it from his lips and said, "Thanks kid."

The kid walked away disappointed then Bill stopped him.

"Hey kid."

The child turned to him.

"Here."

Bill tossed his chain mail onto the kid. The kid fell underneath the weight of it.

Rabia, coming out of nowhere said, "BILL! You're not Mean Joe Green!"

Bill shrugged, kept drinking and took back the chain mail which was currently on a KO'd kid.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own One Piece or FMA

--

Chapter 11: Barry the Chopper Vs. John Haultin

Running, running, I was after the guy that took my sister, Rabia. Then I thought of something, I had absolutely no clue which way they went, until I looked to my feet. I saw tire tracks, they were leading from the station, that gave me a hint. I ran where the tracks went, I came up to a van, I looked inside and saw no one. I looked and saw a door, it was unlocked. I ran for it and threw it open, I looked inside to see what was within. I saw dead pigs hanging from a low ceiling. I knew this had to be the right place.

I walked in only to see some lady in a green, plain dress crouching in a corner.

"Hey lady," I said, "Have you seen a girl and some other lady in here?"

"Yes," she nervously replied, "Over there."

"Great, now to get her and get the hell out of, uh."

Suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head.

"OW! THAT HURT! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"W-Why aren't you knocked out?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY! Actually, no, I won't the story is long and hard to comprehend so no."

"Oh, well, I'll chop you and that girl up all the same."

"You're that bastard that got to my sister."

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Barry the Chopper, you're sister was a rare catch if I do say so myself."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not every day I get to chop up a woman with a curse. And I have a way to get pass the curse. Heh, lucky aren't I?" he said picking up a butcher knife.

"A way to get pass? Wait, you mean sea stone?"

"So that's what it's called, I thought I heard him say something like that."

"He? MALEVOLENCE? That bastard that killed my parents?"

"He did that? Oh well, you'll get to meet them soon enough."

"I don't think so, as much as I love to see mom and dad I won't let you kill Rabia."

"How are you gonna stop me? Your powers are useless and this place is my turf."

"I have a trick up my sleeve."

I put on my cat paws and saw the expression on Barry's face. He seemed to be intimidated.

"If you don't want to die," I said lifting a sword to his face, "you WILL lead me to my sister."

"And lose such a rare catch? I don't think so, YOU BOTH WILL DIE! HYAAAA!"

He horizontally sliced at me when I jumped back then lunged at him with my claws. I sliced at him relentlessly and he just kept dodging. He threw his knife into me while I fell backwards dodging it. He seemed to be impressed, he took out another butcher knife and lunged at me.

I yelled, "Stealth walk!"

I disappeared and he wondered where I went to. He was turning his head swiftly when he gave up and ran away. I flowed to see where he was going. I saw his next target, Rabia was tied up in chains, they were made of sea stone. I ran even faster, I kicked my heels together so knives would pop out of the slippers I wore.

"You," he said to my sister, "I'll kill you before your dumb ass brother finds us."

"He'll get you. And don't you dare call my little brother a dumb ass, dumb ass."

"Oh, no he won't, he ran scared during our short, boring fight."

"No, HE DIDN'T, HE'LL SAVE ME!"

"HA HA HA HA! DON'T KEEP YOUR HOPES UP! HE'S GONE AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET WITH YOUR LONG LOST PARENTS!"

"He'll save me," Rabia said with a stern look, "And when he does, when I tell him what you said to me, he's going to slaughter you."

"I get tired of these empty threats, it's time for you to die, say hello to your parents for him in the afterlife." He said while lifting up his knife.

I ran for him and sliced his arm making him drop his knife.

"What the hell?"

"Who's gonna die first Barry? Her or you? From where I'm standing, it's gonna be you."

He pulled out a gun and started shooting at me in retaliation I deflected them with my swords.

"You think I would allow you to just chop up my sister and get away with it? You must be an idiot, I never leave any family member behind to their deaths. I KILL those who kill members of my family, and not kindly either, hell no. I kill them and make sure the pain is unbearable. I HATE lousy bastards that hurt my family, do you understand Barry?"

He ran out of bullets and he unloaded the first clip. When he looked for another I sliced the barrel off of the pistol.

"I don't like being ignored," I said with and evil look while I had a sword to his neck, "I said do you understand Barry?"

He nodded quickly while whimpering. Tears began to flow from his face, I looked at him evilly, then I turned to my sister.

"Let me help ya out there sis."

"I knew you would come John," Rabia said, " When you're done taking these chains off me I'm gonna beat the crap out of this guy okay?"

"Okay with me." I said when I just finished taking off the chains.

"If I were you," she said, "I would leave, it's not gonna be pretty."

"Meet you outside?"

"Sure."

She gave me a thumbs up then looked at Barry. I left immediately and I heard the sound of a screaming man and an out of control woman while I was heading out of the door. I laughed when my sister came out.

"You finished?" I asked.

"One sec." she replied snapping her fingers.

We both heard a, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"You are a harsh one." I said.

"Me? No way!" she said.

I smiled, she smiled back at me, we smiled at each other, then a freak of nature smiled at us, we stopped smiling immediately. We stared at him, then I punched his lights out. My sister thanked me for that. I said I was doing it for myself, she hit me for that. I smiled even though I was in pain. Then Chuck and Bill came by, Bill was still drinking that Pale Ale, I'll never forgive that damn kid. Yet I feel sorry for him being crushed by Bill's chainmail.

Suddenly I heard a sinister laugh, the others were too busy talking to hear it though. I looked down an alley to see another pair of eyes, these eyes though, showed great suffering. Hunger, a lot of hunger, that freak of nature must be a glutton, he must've been prone to gluttony. (Hint hint)Anyway, I walked over to my siblings and I heard Rabia talking about how she saved me from such a gruesome death. I rolled my eyes and Chuck saw me do it. He pointed at Rabia and I shook my head. Translation: Chuck: Did she really? Me: No.

Chuck looked at Rabia in disbelief until she saw that. She glared at him, it always scared the bejibbles out of him. He stopped staring at her and hid behind me. She kept glaring at him and I just looked at her like a cow looks at an upcoming train. She glared at me for that, I just kept staring. Then I saw something, it was a huge suit of armor. Along with it was that small guy.

I stared at him and looked at Chuck.

"He's Edward Elric." He replied.

'So, he's the Fullmetal Alchemist.'

"Ed," said Rabia, "This is my younger brother John."

"Hey, we've met before." Said Ed.

"So we have." I replied.

I had so many small jokes for him, I was so tempted when Rabia stepped on my foot. I breathed in through my nose loudly in response to that.

"So," I said.

"John," Chuck tugged at me, "Don't call him the Full midget Alchemist."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SMALL! YOU PINT SIZED SARDIN!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PINT SIZED SARDIN! I'VE SEEN FLIES BIGGER THAN YOU!"

"AND SO IT BEGINS!" I yell, "Ed verse Chuck! The battle of the tinies!"

They punched me, I laughed because I got two guys with one joke.

"Brother," said the suit of armor, "I must apologize for my older brother, I am Alphonse Elric."

"John Haultin," I said putting out my hand which still had the cat claws on it, "Oops! Can't shake hands with these on."

"N-No, I guess not, those are your weapon of choice?"

"Why yes, yes they are, I love these things."

"Interesting."

Rabia was right next to Al, I had forgotten that she loved two specific characters, Ace and Alphonse.

I rolled my eyes, I said, "So, Al, have you gotten acquainted with my sister?"

"Yes," he said, "Freakishly though."

"FREAKISHLY?!" Rabia yelled, "YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF FREAK THAT'S WHY YOU THINK THAT?!"

"AH!" Al ran as fast as he could to try and get away from Rabia. Notice the word 'try,' he didn't get away. It was really weird, he had bumps on his head when Rabia was done with him even though he was made of metal. I tilted my head in confusion, then I remembered we were in a manga, anything could get a bump. I shrugged and I stared blankly at Al and Rabia.

"Well, well," I said, "Now you know what happens when you piss her off."

"Yes," Al replied, "Yes I do, and even though I am like this I think I felt it."

"You better have," said Rabia, "Or I would have to do it again."

"You might break his armor." I said.

"Yeah, maybe, but if it makes him feel it then it's worth it." Rabia replied.

I chuckled, Rabia just stared probably wondering why I was chuckling. Bill was trying to woo Robin again, Sanji got pissed at him again. Sanji and Bill got in a fight. Chuck was laughing at the two when he was hit by a dead tree that Bill made. Chuck got angry and got into the fight. Suddenly I saw an Italian restaurant and some people talking about a couple named Brenda and Eddie. 'Hmm, that reminds me of a song.'

Then some guy came up to me asking if I want a bottle of reds or a bottle of whites. Now that gave off the song I was thinking of, that one by Billy Joel, Scenes from an Italian Restaurant, pretty good one, I recommend it. But back to the story, with all of this going on I felt another presence, I think Chuck did too, he stopped fighting and stared to look around him. I looked at him and he at me, we nodded our heads and he came over.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Maybe there's something around here that is our ticket home."

"Yeah, maybe, or another freak of nature."

"Yeah, you got a point."

I looked at him then something, or someone caught my eye, it was that woman again. This time I was able to control myself for a short time. Then the rage got too much for me. 'Why? Why must my rage always act up when I see this woman?'

Bonus!

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME BEAT UP ALPHONSE?!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I JUST TELL IT LIKE IT HAPPENED!"

"I WOULD NEVER BEAT UP ALPHONSE!"

Rabia was beating on John for making her beat up Alphonse, even though she did.

"SHUT UP!"

Okay, okay, jeez, so hormonal.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Ow, as she beats up the narrator you can just go over and see how far Bill is getting with wooing Robin.

Hi! I'm the backup narrator, let's see how Bill is doing, whoa, he's close but he keeps getting that clutch move from Robin. He keeps coming back though.

"I admire your determination," said Robin.

"YES! You like me for that don't cha?"

"No, not really."

"I shall try even if you don't like me, you shall soon enough," said Bill while drinking his Pale Ale, multi tasking, how 'bout that.

I'm back.

Oh, how did the beating go?

Not that well, I almost got strangled.

Ah, I see, well, okay, you can take over again.

Okay, well, I guess the bonus is over anyway.

Oh, it is, wait what did she hit?

You don't want to know.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own FMA or One Piece

---------------

Chapter 12: Seven Straw Hat Pirates and the Seven Deadly Sins, and some other people

My form began to change once more, soon the claws returned, the mask covered my face once more, the shell made of ice came back with the spikes sticking out of it. This time I could control my movements though, luckily I didn't go on a senseless rampage.

"Wow." Robin said calmly.

"I agree with you totally sweet heart." Said Bill.

"Is this the true power of our devil fruits?" said Rabia.

As my form began to take life, I looked around myself; everything I saw was in a shade of red, the people, the buildings, the cars, everything. I looked at the woman and she nodded. I tilted my head in confusing when some fat guy ran at me. He opened his mouth trying to eat me. I grabbed his head and I froze him from the inside. His body was frozen to the core, I kicked him and his body shattered into pieces.

The woman came up clapping, "So you killed Gluttony," she said, "But will he stay down?"

I looked at the fat guy's remains, apparently he was called Gluttony, his remains began it dissolve then regroup somehow. 'Oh crap, how can I beat a guy that doesn't die?'

"JOHN!" Rabia yells, "That guy's a homunculus!"

I nodded and I lunged at him, he tried to eat me again. 'Jeez, what's this guy's problem? He must be some hungry bastard.' I formed icicles on my fists and I punched him in the head. I pulled them out while he just self healed himself somehow.

"Damn it," I said while punching him multiple times, "How many times do I need to kill you so you stay dead?"

I felt something go through my side, I looked only to see that lady's fingers turned into spikes and extended through my side. I use this chance to freeze the fingers leading to her then taking her temperature and lowering it harshly.

"Lust!" yelled Gluttony.

'Lust? Gluttony? Wait, these names, they're two of the seven deadly sins!'

Gluttony lunges for me and I grab his head. I freeze both of them throwing Gluttony into Lust. Suddenly my sister attacked me.

"Whoa Rabia! What're you doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything John."

I thought I was going crazy, I was seeing two of Rabia. I looked at the one attacking me and I knew how to tell which one was which.

"Tell me," I said to the one attacking me, "Who am I out to kill?"

She didn't answer after a while, then I grinned.

"You are out to kill these two." The Rabia in front of me said while pointing at the two regenerating people.

"Wrong." I said.

"Wrong?"

"Wrong, I'm after someone more powerful."

Suddenly she began to turn into someone else, she became some guy with longer hair, and a bad fashion sense as my sister would put it.

"Ha, well, you must know your sister very well. My name is Envy."

"Another huh?"

"Another what?"

"I've noticed something with you three, your names, they're three of the seven deadly sins. Let me guess, there's also a wrath, a greed, a sloth, and a pride."

"Wow, how did you find out?"

"I went to a certain school that taught us these things."

"Very good, but I'm afraid you'll have to die."

"Can you kill winter?"

"Winter? What does winter have to do with this?"

"I am winter. WINTER WINTEEEEEEEEEEEEER…………………………. WHITE OUT!"

Suddenly blinding snow came from nowhere. It caused a white out.

"Can you find me?" I asked, "This is my element, I am winter."

I walked up to Envy and I threw my hand into the air.

"WINTER WINTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER," suddenly ice was gathering on the hand, "BOMB!"

It came down straight onto Envy crushing every single bone in his body.

"ICICLE CANNON!"

Two cannons came out of my shoulders and rapidly fired icicles at Lust and Gluttony. But then I was hit in the side. I looked to see Envy.

"So," I said, "You won't stay dead?"

Then something was biting my foot, it was Gluttony. Then Lust sent her spikes through my stomach.

"I have had ENOUGH!!!"

The power of my yell sent them back next to each other.

"FOR YEARS I HAVE BEEN PICKED ON, HIT, EVERYTHING! I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE DAMMIT!"

They stared at me not giving a care.

"EYE!" I yelled holding up my hand with the image of a bear's eye behind me, "OF THE BEAR!"

I sent a powerful blast towards them exploding on impact.

They went flying, "Hmm."

"What is it Lust?" asked Gluttony.

"Maybe we should tell father of this."

"Yes maybe," said Envy, "He might want this one as a sacrifice."

--------------

I stood there, panting, I used up a lot of energy on that punch. 'Damn, that took most of my energy out of me. I'll have to use that move sparingly.'

I changed back into my human form and I fell over. I fell asleep, with the bubble and everything. My sister, my brothers, they all stared at me. I was just sleeping there. I wish I knew what happened up to where I woke up, but I was asleep so I have no clue. I woke up in another house, looking at it, it seemed to be a normal house. Nice and cozy.

I tried to fall asleep again when I saw Luffy sitting there.

"Luffy?" I said.

"Oh, you're awake," Luffy said, "That's good."

"You don't seem too happy."

"Well, I need some help."

"On what?"

"Well, there's this girl."

"Oh, a girl huh? Someone I know, like Nami?"

"Ugh? How did you know?!"

"It's pretty obvious, Nami probably shares your feelings." I said while sitting up, "So, what do you need help on?"

"Well, I need help on how to tell her I love her."

"You're joking right?"

"What?"

"Listen, I might be one of the four seasons but I have no clue how to really talk to a girl."

"Oh,"

"Rabia on the other hand,"

"WHA?! TELL ME!"

"Well, Rabia is spring and that's the mating season so…"

"Okay, but how can I ask her how to ask Nami that I love her?"

"She's my sister so I have no clue."

"What?"

"Good thing you don't have some emotional cyborgs or something."

"That would be cool."

"Like you could get one."

"Are you questioning my ability to get crew members?"

"No, I know when you want them then you get them."

"You bet I do."

"Now, how to talk to my sister. I just talk to her like I would talk to her normally."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but, I get beat up sometimes for it. It doesn't hurt that much but I wish she would stop doing it."

"So, she is a tough one eh?"

"Tough is an understatement."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but enough about that. You need to talk to her about how to talk to Nami huh?"

"Yeah, she convinced me to kiss Nami so I could taste some tangerines."

"Say wha?" I said with the sweat drop going down my head.

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay. So, how 'bout you just go up to her casually and ask her straight forward?"

"You think I should?"

"No, not really, she would probably laugh."

"But she's really acting like we should be together."

"Really? Well, if she's annoying Nami then I don't see why she isn't then. Fine, just go up to her and tell her what you want."

"Okay, then I guess we didn't need this chat did we?"

"No, not really, so go ask Rabia."

"Okay."

Luffy walked out of the room and I sat there, alone. So I laid down and waited for the next person to come in to see me. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and I saw Robin.

"Hello Mr. Winter." She said.

"Hello Robin." I replied.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please get your brother to stop trying to woo me."

"That I cannot do Robin I must apologize."

"Then atleast get that bottle away from him."

"Last time that happened he went on a crazy, psychopathic rampage."

"Oh, I see, so that's another no, I understand, thank you for listening."

"No problem, come back anytime."

"Now to go back out there and face him again."

Robin walked out and Bill tried to woo her once more. I chuckled and thought that Bill was hopeless. There was another knock in about five more minutes.

"Come on in." I said.

The door opened and there was Alphonse.

"Al, what brings you here?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about something."

"I feel like a psychologist. LET ALL COME TO ME AND TELL ME YOUR PROBLEMS!"

"Uh, anyway, I don't want to bother you with this but I just need to tell you about it."

"Okay, tell me."

Al opened his armor and there was a cat.

"You want to tell me about a cat?"

"Well, what should I do with it? I mean, brother won't let me take it with us."

"Don't look at me or any of my family to take it. We can't do that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, what should I do?"

"Um, maybe you should take posters and put them up telling that there's a lost cat?"

"Hmm, that seems like a good idea."

"Well, I'm not an expert."

"Thanks for the advice."

'A twelve year old could have told you that.'

I went to sleep until there was some ruckus outside the window. I stood up to see what it was and I saw an explosion. 'Oh, crap, what was that?'

"John?" I looked to the door to see Chuck.

"What is it Chuck?"

"Those guys are back, along with five other guys."

"Five? Who's the fifth?"

-Meanwhile-

Lust and Gluttony were talking to some large guy.

"Father," Lust said, "They're somewhere around here."

"I believe in you Lust," said the man called father, "I hope what you say about him is true."

BONUS!!

"Why did I do that?"

"Do what John?"

"I felt like I was taking Dr. Phil's job, except, in a crappy sort of way."

"GOOD! Now I have one less competitor!"

"Dr. Phil?!"

"Yes! I am Dr. Phil!"

"No, I don't think you are."

"Says who?"

"Dr. Phil ain't this happy and cheerful."

"Crap, my cover is blown."

"I heard that."

"Double crap!"

--

That bonus sucked! What the hell was that?


	13. Chapter 13

I tried to own the rights to FMA and One Piece but I didn't have the skills to draw them well enough so I don't own them, this sucks.

Chapter 13: How lucky we are to be in the lucky chapter 13

"Oh, crap," I said, "Those three freaks might be back."

"Well," said Chuck, "We're planning on fighting them, wanna come?"

"HEY! What kind of question is that? You leave without me and I'll put you into absolute zero."

"Right John, meet us downstairs when you put your clothes back on."

"Right."

We gave each other the thumbs up and Chuck left the room. I put my shirt back on along with my jeans, then my olive drab, fatigue jacket. I went downstairs to see soldiers in the kitchen. I ignored them and I went to the front door where my siblings stood outside.

"Finally," said Bill, "I was about to go without you."

"I didn't even take that long." I said.

"Whatever," said Rabia, "Let's get going."

We began to walk next to each other youngest to oldest from right to left. We walked through wreckage with some western music playing.

Rabia yelled, "COULD SOMEONE JUST STOP THE MUSIC?!"

And it stopped right then.

I said, "You know you just killed the suspense."

"What suspense?" asked Rabia, "There was no suspense to begin with."

"But it made this scene so cool."

"Just shut up John."

"Fine."

We walked until we reached a large square. There stood the seven people, the seven homunculi, the seven deadly sins.

-Meanwhile-

"Why did they leave without me?"

Luffy was pondering what he should do, amazing really.

"Shut up."

Fine.

"What should I do?"

Hey, I'm not here right now so I don't know.

"Oh, right sorry."

It's okay. Luffy pondered and soon reached the decision to sleep on it. Something Zoro would do actually.

Zoro says, "Shut up."

Sorry.

-Meanwhile-

"My, my, all of the seven deadly sins." I said.

"Tell me," Lust said, "Why do you call us that?"

"In my religion," I began, "There are seven deadly sins, or what some call the seven cardinal sins. They are lust, gluttony, greed, envy, sloth, wrath, and pride. Each isn't really a sin, they are tendencies or attitudes that lead to other sins."

"Really? Well, then we must be quite popular."

"Actually some never wanted you guys to exist. It's actually quite appropriate though."

"How so?"

"Lust, you look as if men only think of you as a sexual object, the sin calls for that. Gluttony as an uncontrollable urge to eat anything, even to steal it, same for what the sin calls for. Envy, also known as jealousy, you change into other forms, as if you wish you weren't in your own. Greed, he must want everything in the world, women, power, money, everything. Wrath must be a guy with no mercy, taking his anger and putting it first, not caring about human life at all. Sloth must be a lazy ass, not giving a care in the world except for sleeping and staying down on his lazy ass. Pride must only love himself, he must think he is the only one important."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but I got a 99 on my religion exam so yeah."

"Religion exam?"

"Nothing, but let's not stand here all day. Let the fight begin."

Chuck sent a drought towards the seven evils. They were losing the moisture within their bodies. Except for one, the one they called father. He seemed to be unaffected by it. My sister walked up to Gluttony and she stabbed him with her katana. She hummed and then vines began to sprout out of him. Bill walked randomly while drinking his Pale Ale. Suddenly his bottle was shot out of his hands. Envy was holding a gun he got from some dead soldier they killed.

Bad mistake, I stared at Bill, and his eyes began to change color. Instead of the greenish-blue he always had it changed slowly to purple then to red. 'Oh crap.' I ran into a building along with Chuck. Rabia immediately ran for the same one.

We watched the battle happening outside as Lust began to charge Bill. He sent some knives her way and hit. It didn't stop her but the hurricane he made sure did. It sent multiple objects into her. She was soon a human sized pin cushion. Then the one that looked like he was a soldier ordered his troops to kill Bill. They fired but the bullets went right through Bill not even affecting him. He took his dead leaves and sharpened them, they were so sharp they could cut through steel. He threw them and they killed the soldiers.

Ed was right next to our building wondering what was happening when we pulled him in.

"Hey!"

"Shush!"

"Why did you pull me in?"

"Bill is pissed and you don't wanna be around when he's pissed."

Bill started to make multiple hurricanes, then they were followed by a few tornadoes. Soon the homunculi were over whelmed by the power of fall. He soon began to change form. His muscles grew to incredible sizes, his hair began to grow down his back, his clothes ripped off except for his pants, they just tore a bit, he grew to about ten feet, hair grew on the back of his hands, soon the finger nails grew to a point, his teeth became as sharp as the knives he carried, his hair stood on end. Soon he was a monster, sort of like what I had become, then I wondered why I didn't change now. Lust was right there, why didn't I change?

Soon Bill went on a rampage, every building he ran into didn't stay up for two minutes. He was a monstrous maniac, he was running after Envy, who was coming towards the building we were in. We ran like hell, we got out of the building just as Bill got into it. He tore it down like it was made of paper. Just as we got out though something went through Chuck, I looked and I saw that it was a spike. I looked at where it came, and it was Lust.

I began to pant, heavily, the rage, it consumed me again. This time, I wanted it to, Chuck was on the ground, I forgot about his devil fruit powers though. Soon my hands were covered in ice, they formed to claws, my face was covered in ice, fangs began to grow, soon I grew to ten feet, a third eye grew, all of my eyes turned yellow, my legs were covered in ice, icicles grew on my head and down my back, clear hair grew from my fists, horns grew from my head, and a shell with spikes came from my back.

"Chuck, hurt, you, hurt, Chuck, you, die. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

I did a downward punch at Lust. She dodged it with some speed. She sliced my hand off but I just regenerated it. I sent icicles after her. Some missed but the others went through straight and true. But she just regenerated herself. I threw my arm up into the air and ice began to gather on it, soon it was a huge boulder.

"WINTER WINTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR BOULDER CRUSH!"

My arm went straight for Lust but she sliced it up. I then stomped on her. She didn't see that coming, but someone did, I saw she wasn't under my foot but then that homunculus with the eye patch and the uniform. He saved Lust.

"Thank you Wrath." Lust said.

"Wrath huh? Wrath verses wrath, isn't it wonderful. Feel my wrath. Wrath must be a very popular word right now."

I tried to stomp on him but he dodged it. He jumped up to my face and sliced one of my eyes. I swatted him towards one of the buildings and then I tried to punch him through but he dodged the punch. 'How the hell does he do that? It's almost like he knows my every move. Wait, maybe he does!' Wrath then took out another eye. 'This isn't good, if he takes out another eye then I might be finished. I'll have to do something unexpected, but he might see it coming, DAMMIT!' I hid my last eye behind several sheets of ice when Bill was shoved into me. My eye was exposed once more and Wrath got it. I screamed in pain and I shrunk down to my normal form.

"Very nice," I said, "But I have one last trick up my sleeve."

"Oh really," Wrath said, "And what would that be?"

I squatted down and laid my fist against the ground.

I said, "Winter Solstice."

My skin became as white as snow and my eyes as red as blood. Freezing cold air came from my mouth and various parts of my body. My hair soon became ice along with my nails.

"Now," I said, "It is time for you to face true winter."

"Now wait a sec," Rabia said, "You aren't going to fight without me."

"Not without me either!" said Chuck.

My sister put her hands to her heart and began to hum.

Rabia said, "Spring Equinox."

Her skin became as green as new grass and her eyes as blue as water. Her hair turned into roses and her nails into the smoothest of pebbles.

"Now," she said, "You also have to face the true spring."

My younger brother clenched his hands and looked to the sky.

He said, "Summer Solstice."

His skin turned as yellow as the sun and his eyes turned as orange as, well, an orange. His hair began to catch fire and his nails turned to water.

"Now," he said, "Time to face true summer."

Bill was still on his senseless rampage after Envy. I lunged for Wrath as Rabia went for Gluttony and Chuck went for Lust. I made my arm a blade and sliced at Wrath. He dodged and tried a vertical cut on me. It went through me but didn't do any affect, I came back together and I tried a head butt. I missed his head but I got his gut. He tried to stab me in the stomach but I jumped out of the way. I tried to slice him from above but I missed horribly. 'I'm not making any leeway with my sword. Wait, I don't do this one sword cap. Time to bring out my favorites.' Took out my cat claws, put them on, and then the swords were covered in ice.

"Now," I said, "See if you can beat me when I have my element."

BONUS!

"I have a new way to defeat the homunculi." Ling said.

"Really?" I replied, "How?"

"Lemons!"

"You notice that most of the time guns never really destroy the evils in the world it's always something simple like a lemon?"

"Yeah, or water."

"That too."

"Anyway, watch how I defeat Wrath!"

"Okay!"

Lin runs over and sprays lemon juice into Wrath's showing eye, Wrath screams in pain.

"YOU DEPEND TOO MUCH ON YOUR EYES FURHER!"

Then Gluttony showed up in his gate form or whatever it is. Ling sprays the juice in that one creepy but cool eye. Gluttony screams in pain.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!"

'I have SO seen this before, but where?'


	14. Chapter 14

I tried to get it by force but instead I did a hold up at a clothing shop. So I have failed once again, so I don't own One Piece or FMA, dang yo.

In the bonus I don't own the Spanish Inquisition

----

Chapter 14: Dust in the wind, all we are is- OH SOMETHING SHINY!

Wrath stood there not seeming to be sweating. I stood about ten feet from him, I wasn't tired, but I panted and sweated, no clue why. It was raining, everything was wet, I smirked.

"You seem to be happy you are losing." Wrath said.

"No," I said, "Tell me, what happens to liquid water at zero degrees Celsius?"

"It freezes doesn't it?"

"Correct, the battle is mine."

"How is that?"

"Look all around you, all of that water. It's like a mine field ready to explode!"

Suddenly ice came from my feet and went straight for Wrath. He jumped and dodged time and time again. Hands were coming out of the ground, they were hands made of ice. They tried to grab Wrath but he was a quick one. 'Hmm, you're doing good Wrath, but see how you can do against the hands of giants.' Suddenly the ice hands were growing to enormous sizes. One grabbed Wrath's foot, he was caught, soon the others joined in. Hands and hands piling over him, then they revealed his head.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, but I know that I need to kill you more than once for you to stay dead. I'll kill you this once then on to the good old fashioned swords."

"That seems alright to me."

I thrusted my middle finger sword right through his face into the ground. I pulled it out and he regenerated. The hands got off of him and he stood.

"En guard."

I lunged at him and he slide under me. I disappeared and when he stood I slashed his back. He fell to his knees and regenerated.

"Oh no," I said, "I'm not going to give you time to regenerate. CAT OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK!"

I began to slice at him nonstop. He kept trying to regenerate but I just sliced him again and again and again. He became tired of it and he put up his sword and somehow stopped me. I smirked at him and I disappeared again. I tried to stab him repeatedly but he kept dodging. 'The only way he can dodge this is that he knows what I'm about to do. But how?' Then I looked at his eye patch, something was telling me something was behind it. I took my claws and I sliced the patch off. It fell to the ground and he stood there. His left eye was closed for a second then he opened it.

"Congratulations," Wrath said, "You have found out how I can see your moves."

I was right behind him and I had an idea. 'Maybe if I have two things happening at once then he will only concentrate on one of them.' He stabbed me and tried to pull his sword up my body. I glared at him and I sliced his head into four pieces.

"You fool!" I yelled, "You think you can actually kill one of the four seasons?"

"Yes," he replied, "Yes I do."

"I guess it is possible," I said, "Too bad even I don't know my weakness so…………..HA! LOSER!"

"You dare call me a loser?"

"I dare!"

"You are an odd one."

"Great observation Holmes when did you come up with that?"

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Me? No, never would I mock you."

"Yes you are."

"Oh no, you caught me."

"Who is Holmes anyway?"

"Good God man, you don't know who Holmes is?"

"No."

"Such a waste of human life."

"I'm not human."

"Damn, I keep forgetting."

I pushed him from my body and I lunged at him so I can do a vertical slash at him but he dodged once more. He was beginning to piss me off. I kept slashing at him but he kept dodging, this battle was getting nowhere. I threw my arm at him and he dodged that not knowing that in doing so he left himself open for my other arm. I threw my second arm at him and I hit him in the chest. He was pissed at me so he lunged at me when my arms reattached to my person. I blocked his blow with my claws but he kept pushing. Then something distracted me. I stared at a shiny object.

"Hmm, you are quite good," Wrath said, "But even your skills can't- HEY! Are you listening to me?"

"Oh," I said, "Sorry I saw something shiny."

Wrath looks and says, "Where?"

I took this opportunity to slice his forehead. The bleeding was so great it blinded Wrath for a time. I took this opportunity to create a whiteout. His sight came back and all he could see was white snow. I then appeared in front of him.

"So," I said, "You believe that I cannot defeat you? You must underestimate the power of the devil fruit. You must also underestimate the power of winter, for there is no greater power than the power of the seasons."

"What about immortality?" He inquired.

"Immortality?" I asked in return, "I know you aren't totally immortal, so I can kill you, I on the other hand cannot be killed."

"What makes you think that?"

"Can you kill winter or spring or summer or autumn? I think not, you cannot kill the seasons, we are truly immortal."

"Really? Then how did your younger brother fall to Lust?"

"I know what happened now,"

"What happened then?"

"He knew of my rage, he knew how to make it surface. I love my family, he knew that if I thought he was killed then I would go on a senseless rampage, hopefully killing you damned abominations. Unfortunately you figured out the monster mode's weakness therefore making his attempt futile."

"He's just one boy, one out of millions. That's another thing that separates we homunculi with you humans. We don't senselessly mourn over one WORTHLESS life."

"What did you just say? My little brother isn't one worthless life you bastard, he is much more than that."

"Oh really?"

"YES! He is family! That's one more thing that separates you damned homunculi and us humans, we have family, we have love! LOVE! A power far more powerful than your own," black clouds begin to form and the whiteout turns into a harsh wind, "Monsoon type!"

"What is this? Yet another futile attack?"

"TYPHOON!"

Uncontrollable rain and wind came ripping away at the buildings and the streets. Soon the debris began to rise and fly randomly at high speeds. Almost as if a giant was chucking them. One rock almost crushed Lust but she used her special ability to slice it away. I then made a pillar of cold are around me.

"So," I said, "You think that my little brother's life is useless? Let me show you a little science experiment."

"What good would that do?" asked Wrath.

"Well," said Chuck, "A tornado can be formed by John making a pillar of cold air then I continually hit it with warm air like so."

He sent a blast of warm air towards my pillar and it began to circle around. Soon the air turned into high winds going round and round. Then the tornado began to form, it was sucking in all it could, even the homunculi.

"So," I said, "Still think he has a worthless life? My point of view says otherwise. We four seasons complete each other, we create the year, without each other we would be nothing, still maybe we could go against a loser here and there. But none of those fights will count as a win, they will just be a loss for the other fighter. Now, this will be a sweet victory, may you rest in peace and may God have mercy on your soul."

"I don't need mercy."

"Fine then. Eye….."

An image of a phoenix's eye appeared behind me.

"OF THE PHEONIX!"

I let my fist fly and an image of the phoenix appeared around my fist up to my shoulder. I was going full speed into Wrath when he jumped to dodge it. This caused him to be sucked into the tornado and fly in circles being impaled and crushed by multiple objects. After each time regenerating, I soon got annoyed and I sent multiple icicles in the tornado impaling everything. Lust got sucked into the tornado and began to be impaled and crushed as well. Then she fell to the ground in the eye of the storm. I approached her while she stood confidently.

"So," she said, "You're going to switch opponents and try to kill a lady? That's not being a very good gentleman."

"I know," I said, "That's why I'm not gonna kill a lady, I'm gonna kill a monster!"

I put my hand into the air as ice began to form. Soon the ice formed a staff then a gargantuan hammer.

"You see," I said, "Wrath might be the sin himself but he cannot compare to my wrath."

"Really? Well, you guys haven't done that well against us."

"No, but trust me, we will kill you."

Suddenly the tornado ceased to be and I looked to see the clouds still above, still as black as space and sending down rain like a shower. I looked at Lust who was currently soaked and I grinned. Then she was hit from behind by some force. I looked to see as figure. He stood about five eight, black hair, a 'Fender' leather jacket, jeans, a 'Fender' shirt, and sneakers. He held a guitar and a pin for the strings. I looked a bit harder only to see who it was because of the light of the lighting.

"J-Jesse?" I said.

"Hey John, so this is what you do in your spare time." Jesse said, "I'm not surprised, people were afraid of you at school."

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, it's pretty good to see ya. What're you doing here?"

"Well, at home there was a full scale assault caused by Malevolence. The government did nothing to stop him. So far he has passed through our border and has destroyed your house. The rumors went around that you guys were sent through various dimensions. So we banded up and went through to find you guys. Everyone went through the OP Dimension and continued on through there. Now that I found you we can find out a way to find a way back to Malevolence and stop him and his armies."

"Yeah Jesse."

"Something wrong John?"

"Malevolence, that bastard, he killed my parents."

"We'll get him for it John."

"No Jesse, no. I'm gonna kill him, HE'S MY PREY!"

My eyes had a white slit in it. I began to pant heavily and Jesse stepped back a bit.

"John, are you good?"

"By the way how were you able to hit her from way over there?"

"I ate a cursed fruit."

"Which one?"

"I ate the wave wave fruit."

"Really? Wow, then you carry that guitar everywhere?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Whoa, you like that guitar a bit too much."

"Sorry if I have a great talent."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I saw Wrath.

"Jesse."

"Yeah?"

"You take care of Lust."

"Who?"

"The one with the big boobs."

"Okay."

"Boobs, heh heh, that's a funny word."

"Yeah, I wonder why."

"It's the sounding."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I got Wrath."

"Who?"

"The sword guy."

"Okay, got it."

We gave each other a thumbs up and turned to our opponents.

"Well Wrath, I guess you are still my opponent."

"It seems so," he said, "But now we have one more to kill now."

"I think not, for if Jesse dies YOU ALL DIE!"

I vertically swung my hammer at him but he rolled out of the way. I extended my arm with ice and I tried to impale him but I missed. He jumped and flew at me with his sword pointed at me. I let him stab me and I froze his sword along with him. I then broke him in two due to him being so fragile in the frozen state. He fell onto the ground then shattered into pieces. He regenerated which really pissed me off. So I knocked him into a building which collapsed on him. He regenerated AGAIN, now I was really pissed.

"WOULD STOP REGENERATING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!?"

"What does God have to do with this?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to say that for the dramatic effect."

"You are truly a strange man."

"You bet."

I lunged at him and a large sword began to form on my arm.

!BONUS!

I was in a large white room. A man stood in front of me, he wore a brown hat and a grey trench coat, he was the inspector.

"So," he said, "Where're you from?"

"The head dimension." I replied.

"The what?"

"The head dimension?"

"What's that?"

"The dimension from which I come from."

"ARG!"

"Arg? You a pirate?"

"NO! Where is this dimension?"

"I don't know I just know what it's called. I didn't expect a type of Spanish Inquisition."

Big blare

"Oh no."

Three guys in traditional cardinal garments, one wearing a big hat, the other wearing an aviator hat, and the last wearing a hood, bursted in.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." The one in the big hat said.

"Who are you?" asked the inspector.

"Never mind that!" said the big hat guy, "Our chief weapon is surprise, surprise and fear, fear and surprise. Our TWO chief weapons are fear, surprise and ruthless efficiency. Our THREE chief weapons are fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope, ah. Among our weapons are such elements as, I, I'll come in again."

The three cardinals run out and close the door.

The inspector asks, "Who were those guys?"

I said, "That was the Spanish Inquisition. Well, the show must go on, I didn't expect………. A type of…. Spanish Inquisition.'

They ran back in bursting the door open.

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition. Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope and really nice red uniforms oh damn." He looks to one of the guys behind him, "I-I can't say it you'll have to say it."

The guy said, "I-I can't do that."

The guy in the big hat pushed them outside and the inspector stared at me.

"Don't you dare."

"I DIDN'T EXPECT A TYPE OF SPANISH INQUISITI- MPH!"

The inspector grabbed me and held my mouth close.

We heard, "Close enough!"

They bursted back through the door and the guy in the aviator helmet was in front.

"Uh, nobody, nobody,"

"Expects."

"Expects! Nobody expects the Spanish, uh, Spanish,"

"Inquisition."

"Up, I know that. Uh, nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, in fact those who do expect-"

"Our chief weapons are."

"Our chief weapons are, uh, um."

"ENOUGH! Enough! Ooh, ha! Our chief weapon is surprise blah-blah-blah-blah-blah. So how do you plead?"

The inspector said, "Innocent of course."

"Ha! Ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha!"

All of this time I saw letters that said 'Diabolical laughter.'

The guy said, "We will soon change your mind about that." While doing odd hand movements.

While that happened the letters changed into 'diabolical acting.'

"Cardinal," the guy said, "The rack!"

The cardinal went into his robe and pulled out a dish rack, I chuckled and the guy looked disappointed.

"Right," said the lead cardinal, "Tie him down."

The grab a rope and tie down the inspector to the……….. rack.

"Oh," the guy said as he walked up to me, "This is embarrassing."

"I'd say," I said, "That is funny though."

"It makes everything seem so stupid."

"Yeah, but,"

The cardinals were done tying down the inspector to the rack. Oh boy.

"Well, how do you plead?"

"Innocent still!"

"HA! Well, we will soon see, cardinal give the rack, oh dear, give the rack a turn."

Then the cardinals have a huge argument I wasn't paying attention to because I slipped out of the window and got back to my normal life beating the crap out of the homunculi.

--

How was that?

Like that I put in the Spanish Inquisition?

Maybe, maybe, who knows?

Still, please enjoy this and comment if you wish, I would like it so.


	15. Chapter 15

One day I was walking through the woods and I saw the rights to One Piece and FMA, I lunged for them but they crawled away. I kept doing it until I jumped through a bush to see two editors holding fishing poles. I don't like them anymore, I never even knew them. So I don't own the rights, this sucks. And Davy Jones wanted to make a deal with me to the rights of Pirates of the Caribbean but it was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too risky. Plus, the Spanish Inquisition scared the hell out of me so I don't own Monty Python.

--

Chapter 15: Shall we finally go home?

I was lunging at Wrath as my arm turned to a giant ice sword. Wrath wasn't surprised until I stabbed him. He wasn't regenerating as well as he use to.

"Aha!" I yelled, "You're almost out of power! Your end is near."

I looked into his eyes, along with wrath there was fear. I was glad, finally his fear was showing.

"Low pressure!"

I caused my exact spot to have low pressure creating a large cyclone. Wrath's fear truly showed when he was sucked into it. I turned into snow and I flew to the top of the cyclone. I changed back into my solid form right above him and I let my arm fly upwards.

"ARCTIC IMPALE!"

My arm turned into an ice and it came to a point. Soon it began to spin at a high rate and dived down impaling into Wrath's stomach. It was spinning and continuing while Wrath continuously tried to regenerate. But it was too much and soon Wrath appeared dead, then he came. I saw Malevolence standing right next to the corpse.

"You bastard."

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! You've done well, but it will take much more than that to beat me." He looked down at the corpse, "Come back to life Wrath and use these special swords to kill him."

I looked to see the swords were made of sea stone. I knew I couldn't withstand it. Wrath stood and took the swords. He glared at me and lunged. I couldn't move, somehow it wasn't possible to move, I knew death was near but when I looked down I heard a clash. I looked up and saw Zoro.

"Zoro, thank heavens, I thought I was dead."

"Don't get so cocky kid. Listen bud," he said to Wrath, "You can't beat me."

"Oh really?" asked Wrath, "And why not?"

"Because I'm gonna be the best swordsman out there!"

They jumped back and lunged at each other again. I felt something stab me, it was some kid.

"What're you doing?" I asked glaring at him with freezing cold air coming out my mouth.

"I'm Pride, don't think you can win." He said when he was hit by a foot. I looked to see Sanji.

"Sanji? Wait, if you're here, and he's here, where's Luffy?"

Sanji pointed up and I saw him, Luffy had a giant foot, it went straight into the air and was coming down on us. Pride looked and saw what I saw, he gasped. Luffy brought his foot down hitting most of the homunculi except Wrath who was fighting with Zoro at the moment.

"How come you guys came here to kick ass without me?" asked Luffy.

"Because," I said, "We wanted to do this ourselves."

"Well, well," someone said, "You really haven't changed now have you?"

I looked to see some guy standing about five six, he had glasses, wore a brown shirt, a black jacket, had a .45, jeans, and sneakers.

"Josh? You're here too?"

"Yep, Jesse begged me to come so I couldn't refuse."

In the background Jesse yelled, "I DID NOT!"

"Heh," I said, "It's always good to know that there're friends that look out for me."

Then Gluttony came from behind and bit my arm. I glared at him but he kept biting. I grabbed his head with my hand and I froze him. I threw him to one of the buildings and he crash bringing it down with him. I knew it wasn't the end of him though, I glared where he was and he stood looking as if he wasn't even touched.

"Nice ability," I said, "But it won't be enough to withstand me."

He just laughed and went for me. He tried to bite my head off and I stabbed him in the gut. I saw in the corner of my eye the Josh had a grenade. I grabbed it and I stuffed it down Gluttony's throat. It blew up in a matter of seconds and I put my leg on the stump of his body. He totally regenerated while my leg was going through his gut. He laughed thinking that I was then easy prey. I detached my leg from my body and I grew another. He looked at me confused what I was doing. Long ice blades began to appear on my detached leg and slice through Gluttony's body. He felt the pain and was soon sliced into pieces. He regenerated once more though.

"Say Gluttony," I said, "Doesn't it suck to have this power? You know, because you can feel pain and all that right?"

"Hmm, I've never that." He replied, "I guess I never felt any pain."

"Hmm, interesting. So you can't feel anything?"

"No, I can feel the flesh on my tongue."

"Eww, that sucks."

Josh stepped forward, "I can't feel anything though."

"Huh?"

"In the OP Dimension I ate a cursed fruit, this fruit gives me the curse like in that pirate movie. I can't feel a thing, not the heat of the sun or the spray of the sea. Nothing John," he stepped into moon light and he turned into a skeleton, "I am eternally, truly cursed."

"Really?!"

"No, I thought it would have a dramatic mood on it all."

"Oh, well, I thought it was cool."

Gluttony agreed.

"Thank you, but still, who shall I kill?"

"I don't know Josh, all I know is I have to kick this guy's ass so go find a free one."

There were currently none because Jesse was taking on Lust, Rabia and Chuck were fighting Greed and Sloth, Zoro was fighting Wrath, Sanji was fighting Pride and Bill was still chasing Envy who was turning into his true form.

"Finally," Bill yelled, "A challenge!"

I ran for Gluttony and he bit off my head. I just grew it back with my powers and made spikes fly out of the one he had eaten.

"Chuck!" I yelled.

"What?!"

"We need warm air!"

"I'm kinda busy!!"

"Just do it!"

He sighed and let out a huge heat wave.

"Good," I said, "Get ready for some heavy winds!"

I brought in high speed arctic maritime winds. Suddenly harsh winds came through, buildings crumbled and a statue fell onto Gluttony. I then created a gate, like the gate of truth that exists there, it opened behind me and hands, made of ice, came out of it grabbing Gluttony and pulling him in. When he was in it, he hit a wall and the doors closed squishing him. The doors opened and closed continuously smashing him into bits. Then it began to become harder for him to regenerate when I rammed him into what appeared to be a lab.

I looked around asking myself, "Where the hell am I?"

"Hehe," Gluttony began, "This is one of the laboratories used for the philosopher's stone."

"Philosopher's stone?"

"Yes, it's a very special stone that we made during the civil war in the east. We made them from humans."

"H-Human sacrifices?"

"Yes, it was quite entertaining watching the humans wiggle and worm in pain and agony."

"You sick-minded bastard."

"Hehe, hey I eat humans remember."

"Yeah I know. But, using innocent humans as your little experiments? That I cannot accept, I must avenge them!"

Suddenly one of the walls blew open and a guy with dark skin, a scar on his fore head, and red eyes walked in.

"Are you," he asked, "A state alchemist? You seem like one."

"What? No."

"But you seem like one, you must be lying. You must know about me and are trying to lie in order to save your worthless hide."

"Wha?!"

"In the name of God I will bestow his judgment upon you."

-BONUS-

Ed and Winry walk into a restaurant and there are three tables and a bar counter. Two of the tables are filled with the straw hats, my siblings and myself. Ed and Winry sit down at the table closest to the door and the only one empty. Izumi appears behind the bar counter and sees the two love birds.

"Well, well, what'll you be having today?" asked Izumi.

"Well," Ed said while looking at Winry, What have you got?"

"Well," Izumi began, "there's egg and bacon; egg sausage and bacon; egg and spam; egg bacon and spam; egg bacon sausage and spam; spam bacon sausage and spam; spam egg spam spam bacon and spam; spam sausage spam spam bacon spam tomato and spam;"

Then we began to sing, "Spam spam spam spam."

"...spam spam spam egg and spam; spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam..."

"SPAM! LOVELY SPAM! LOVELY SPAM!"

"...or Lobster Thermidor a Crevette with a mornay sauce served in a Provencale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with truffle pate, brandy and with a fried egg on top and spam."

Winry asked, "You got anything without spam?"

"Well, there's spam egg sausage and spam, that's not got much spam in it."

"I don't want ANY spam!"

Ed intervened, "Why don't you have egg bacon spam and sausage?"

"THAT'S got spam in it!" Winry replied.

"Hasn't got as much spam in it as spam egg sausage and spam, has it?"

We begin to softly sing, "Spam, spam, spam, spam…."

Winry asks, "Could you do the spam egg sausage and spam without the spam then?"

"URGH!" Izumi replied.

Winry yells, "What do you mean 'urgh?!' I don't like spam!"

We sing aloud, "LOVELY SPAM! WONDERFUL SPAM!"

I zumi yells at us, "SHUT UP!" and we do immediately, "Bloody pirates, you can't have egg bacon sausage and spam without the spam."

"_**I DON'T LIKE SPAM!**_"

"Shush dear," Ed said, "Don't make a fuss, I'll have your spam. I love it. I'm having spam spam spam spam spam spam spam beaked beans spam spam spam and spam!"

We sung once more only to be yelled at once more.

"SHUT UP!! Bake beans are off."

"Well, then can I have her spam instead of the bake beans then?"

"You mean spam spam spam spam spam spam spam-"

She was cut off by our drowning singing, we sang, "Spam spam spam spam. Lovely spam! Wonderful spam! Spam spa-a-a-a-a-am spam spa-a-a-a-a-am spam. Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Lovely spam! Spam spam spam spam!"

-Later On-

They were back at Winry's place.

"Hey Winry," Ed said, "I thought you loved spam."

"I did to," Winry replied, "But there I just didn't for some reason."

----------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed it all!

Cya later and please review


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own OP or FMA.

Chapter 16: A secret now kept from the rest

"G-God's judgment?!"

I was shocked to hear such a thing. At first I thought he was a blasphemer. Claiming he had the power of the all-mighty God. Then, I thought of something else, why he would use God as a cover-up.

"So," I said, "What is my crime?"

"Using alchemy, it is a sin against God and nature. Thank the Almighty One I now have more than enough power to get rid of any blasphemer." He replied.

"Yes, yes, I guess this new power came to you when one of your family members was killed."

His eyes widened.

"Ha, hit something there didn't I? I know the story now, there was probably a war between your people and the State and during the clash and clatter between you two there was one after you. Your brother, most likely, intervened and that was the last you saw of him, correct?"

His eyes widened a bit more.

"Ha, I really dug deep, now you are pissed, going out for revenge on all state alchemists not just the one that killed your brother! But to make it even worse you hide behind God!"

"No!" he yelled, "I do not hide! I am doing God's work!"

"Oh really? Does God want this?! Does he?! He so loved the world that he even sent his only Son to save us! Do you think he would save us just to kill us off?! NO! He wouldn't! You are doing nothing that God would want! You and your damned ass are hiding behind God to get revenge for your brother!"

"What?! No! NO! I was sent from God!"

"No! You are not!"

"What are you? A theologist?"

"Actually, no, I was just pretty good in my theology 9 class."

"Well, you don't seem like a theologist actually."

"Hmm, yeah, you have a point."

He jumped at me and grabbed my stomach.

"I do not hide behind God."

Suddenly my stomach flew back, but it grew back for I had that fruit power.

"What?"

"Did I not tell you? I am cursed, I ate a fruit that gave me the powers of winter. You can't beat me with simple techniques like that."

I sent a column of ice his way but he dodged with great speed. 'Quick little bastard ain't he?' He appeared right behind me and suddenly blasted my spinal cord. I tasted something in my mouth, it was blood, it was a while since I tasted blood, back when I fought with Bill on Wipi Peak.

-Flashback!-

Bill always stood there waiting for me to make my move first, it was a simple tactic he used, he thought I would run straight at him and he would jump throwing knives down at me. That last time it didn't work. I ran at him he jumped and I rolled out of the way of his knives. He threw some more at me but I deflected them all with my claws. He took out two big knives and charged. I charged as well as we closed in on each other we struck each other's blades.

"You've gotten stronger John," Bill would say, "But you still can't beat me!"

"Oh yeah?" I replied, "I'm gonna wipe your ass across the entire freakin' peak!"

We fought for hours on end. Eventually we were either tired or we would pass out from a loss of too much blood. We never stopped if the other was still standing. Those were the times were blood was not an unknown taste to my mouth.

"John," he said, "We're going to a meeting with mom and dad tonight, we won't be back until late."

That was the night that left a scar in my mind. When my brother and sister came home, covered in blood, my parents' blood.

-End Flashback-

"Hmm," I said, "This brings back memories."

"What does?" he asked.

"The last time my brother and I fought. It was so long ago, yet, not. Still, the taste of my bloods brings back that day, and that night. I wish it never happened but you can't change the past now can you?"

"Not really."

"I have just realized something, I wonder what was on my mother's face that night, I only saw her terrifying face once."

-Flashback……… again-

My mother and I were walking down Flatus Trail, I never called her mother, she didn't like it, said it made her feel old. She hit me, not hard, whenever anyone called her mother.

"Mom," I said, "Where are we going?"

"Sweetheart," she said so softly, so lovingly, "We're going to the berry patch so we can pick berries."

"Cool, I can play with Jesse and Josh when we get there."

Flatus Trail was the shortest way to the berry patch. That day something unexpected happened, the legion that guarded the trail was penetrated by a certain snake creature named Criptus. He slipped towards me and my mom. She let go of my hand and talked to Criptus.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"What do I want?" asked Criptus, "I want you, I want your kid, I want it all, I'm hungry too. You and your id shall be my first lunch!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Criptus, the snake creature that eats pathetic beings like you."

My mom stood there, suddenly vines began to grow beneath Criptus and grabbed him. I looked at my mom and I saw her hissing, suddenly a harsh freezing wind came in and froze Criptus. He broke out of the freezing state.

"What the fuck? You some kinda bitch that tries to defend their kid?"

"Don't call my mom a bitch you bastard!"

"Oh yeah?! Try and stop me!"

I put on my cat claws and I cut his right cheek.

"Don't underestimate me snake."

He stared at me then lunged at me feebly. The vines still hung onto him as my mother approached him.

"Listen to me you serpent," she said in a cold voice, "Nobody hurts my children while I still breathe."

She grabbed his head, jerked it backwards and broke his neck. Blood flowed from his mouth.

She looked at me warmly saying, "John, it is best nobody knows of this."

"Right mom." I said in reply.

-End of Flashback-

"My mom," I said, "I loved her so. If only I was there to protect her. No, I couldn't have done anything."

I then saw what my life was like. I noticed my family, my true family, I never did like them, love couldn't even compare for how I truly felt for them. It was beyond love. Now I had to prove how I can keep them safe.

-BONUS-

"Mommy?" I asked, "Where do babies come from?"

My mom replied, "Asked your father."

He walked through the door.

"Ask me what?" he asked.

"Daddy," I said, "Where do babies come from?"

"Oh," he responded, "Uh, let's see, uh, ooh, how do I explain this? Ask your mother."

"I did but she told me to ask you."

"D'oh! Dam- I mean darn it. Uh, babies, uh, ah! Now I remember." He said with an evil smirk.

"What Dad?"

"You see," he began, "Each store has a secret, in the back parents give the word and they are brought into a room. It is filled with babies in capsules. One side boys the other girls, they have brunettes in the front then it goes black hair, blondes, then red heads. We wanted red heads and you kids happened to be on sale."

I thought he was telling the truth so I was mortified. Of course Mom was in the other room.

"Y-You mean if we weren't on sale you wouldn't have bought us?"

"Of course not! It would be impossible that you guys wouldn't be on sale!"

"MOOOOOOOM!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HIM BOB!?"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry if it took long to put up. No ideas were flowing to me.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, it is time to pull out the next chapter.

It was a cold and storm night. Talluffy was walking through the old house with a 12-guage shotgun. He continued to walk through the halls as he saw it. The mystical beast known as the FMA-OP Gazelle! Quickly he raced after it as it tried to escape. I shot at it numerous times. It dodged and he used up his ammo. Quickly he went for my ammo pack but the gazelle was right on top of him. He was trampled and he laid there on the ground bleeding as the Gazelle ran into the distance. "Damn," Talluffy said, "I almost had the rights to One Piece and FMA, I shall prevail!"

Will our hero ever receive the rights to OP and/or FMA! Not likely but tune in next time and find out anyways!

Chapter 17: This Time, We Shall Prevail

I stared at Scar, and he at me. The rain was heavy now. It was a downpour. The blood on the ground was mixing with the water. 

"Scar," I said, "Your defenses, they are pitiful. Look at the water around you. There is nothing you can do to escape."

The water around his feet turned to ice and crept upon him. The moisture in the air turned into ice and lifted his arms to make sure he couldn't break the ice which now have engulfed his legs. The only area not covered at that point was his head and neck. 

"Scar," I said, "What you are doing is wrong, I am giving you a chance to do some good. If you wish to come with me and my family then you may, but do not be mistaken, any false moves, **and you will die.**"

He looked at me oddly then he looked away.

I said, "Listen, I need some muscle against this guy. The reason that one guy, Wrath, out there is still alive is because of a bastard named Malevolence. I need some help against him so I know you would be a nice addition."

He stared at me, "So, an alchemist,"

"You could say that."

"Fine, I will come, but only for the reason that he is an alchemist."

"Okay, fine."

Suddenly I heard a scream, I ran out of the building and saw that Rabia was kneeling on the ground without an arm, Gluttony was eating it. Envy had an arm through Bill's stomach. Chuck was being crushed by Sloth. Jesse and Josh were on the ground, bleeding. I was dumb right there, I got pissed. No one had ever seen me so pissed. 

My blood was boiling but then it froze over. My body turned to ice, I was turned to ice. I was clear ice, then my eyes went black. I blacked out. But I awoke to see the battle field. Everyone was as they were when I passed out. I saw myself laughing. I was laughing, I thought it was odd that I was laughing when all of this was happening. Then it happened.

The me I was watching was taking out a huge sword. The sword was well carved from the coldest ice. He began to once more laugh like a maniac. He swung his sword hitting Wrath first. Wrath froze among impact and then fell in half. I felt fear in the air. It was not fear from the enemy but fear from my family and friends. I stared at Rabia, I looked into her heart somehow. I saw fear, not much but fear still. Then my body began to cut down more homunculi and buildings. The fear began to grow within her.

I became afraid. I never saw my sister afraid before. It was obvious now. Her fear could not be kept a secret. I flew towards my body and tried to regain control. I did but after relooking at the situation I didn't change that much.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS BITCH!"

I wildly swung my sword and I almost got Sloth but I just missed.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKIN' RUN?"

I stabbed Sloth and then hit a wall making shatter into millions of pieces.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST FUCKING ONE OF YOU! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly I felt something go through me. It was a katana, I turned to see it was connected to Rabia by a vine. 'She, she stabbed me,' I thought, 'She actually stabbed me, and the look, that look, this is not a playful stab. This, this stab, wait, wha?'

Suddenly vines came from the katana and wrap around my body. I tried to freeze them so I can snap free but Chuck came in and warmed them up. I was watching as they rendered me helpless, I was thinking. 'No, no, they turned on me, or did I go over the edge? Maybe, maybe, yes, I did go over the edge, but, why me? Why do I have to be the protective one? The one that gets pissed at the slightest wise crack towards my family, the one that gets pissed when they're picked on?'

Then I saw Gluttony coming towards them from behind. He was drooling, he was going towards Rabia. I couldn't be rendered helpless now, Rabia was in danger! Damn perved cannibal was sneaking up on my sister. 'No, no, I won't go down, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I broke out of the trap they put me in. I went for Gluttony and I sliced him in two. I then saw Envy raising his hand. As he brought it down I was shoved. I heard a crunch, I looked to see who it was that pushed me. It was Ding. Envy brought his hand right down on him and now he was crushed with his head coming from under the massive hand.

"Ding? DING!" I ran over to him, "Ding! Are-are you okay!"

"M-Master?" he asked, "I can't see if-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-it's you, the-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- impact broke my ojos-sensor."

"Yes, Ding it's me, IT'S ME!"

"Master," he said, "I-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Hope I wa-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- of a-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-istan-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ –piooooooooooooooooooooo-"

His eyes went as black as darkness. I lost him right then and there, I lost my best friend, Ding, the Super Assault Droid."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There will be no bonus for this chapter so we can hopefully keep the sad mood if you felt it……………… PLEASE FEEL THE MOOD!


	18. Chapter 18

Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from the rights to One Piece and FMA! But I have yet to catch them! I don't own the rights to the song I just parodied either.

Chapter 18: The Accursed Curse

I knelt there next to Ding. His eyes were as black as pure darkness. I couldn't believe it, Ding was dead, he was dead. I was sad and angry, not too angry but angry still. Then suddenly Envy pissed me off. He laughed, I hate that, when something happens to me and the person that did it to me laughs I get pissed. I stared at him and smiled.

"So," I said, "You think it's funny? You think it's funny that my friend was killed eh? Guess what, you're not gonna live to see your next birthday bitch."

I stood there and a wind came through. My clothes began to look tattered and torn. My skin began to peel off, soon all that was there were bones, cold dry bones. A flame engulfed my skull and it was as cold as liquid nitrogen. Red light shot from my eyes.

I said, "You mother fucker, I'll give you an ass beating so hard you won't have an ass anymore, it will go all the way up to your fat ass head."

"Empty threats huh?" he said, "No matter what you do you can't beat me. Why not just give up and die a swift, painless death?"

"Because, I won't die by the hands of a mother fucking bastard like you."

"HEY! Such foul language! Watch your freaking mouth!" Rabia yelled.

"Shut up! I say what I want!"

We began to yell at each other then Luffy saw me in my new form.

"Hey!" he yelled, "A skeleton! SOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOL!"

"'Luffy! It's me!"

"John?! You're actually a skeleton? COOL!"

"NO!"

Suddenly Envy brought his hand down on me. It crushed me but I just came back together.

"Is that really all you got?"

I jumped at him and did a freezing upper cut. He dodged and swung his hand at me. I dissolved in the air and he missed. I was on his back and I punched it.

"FREEZING INFLATUS!"

A ball on ice formed within Envy and it pushed out creating an explosion. He cried in pain then regenerated. He swiped his tail at me and I jumped to dodge. Then his hand came down on me. It crushed me but I regenerated. I threw fists of ice at him.

"FREEZING FIESTA!"

He took the blows and looked unfazed.

"Hmm, good attacks. BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

He lunged at me and I did the same. He head butted me and I flew back. He lunged at me again and crushed me. Suddenly things began to look odd. Everything turned fuzzy. I ran from Envy. 'How? How can he hurt me? He doesn't have any special power unless, unless…….' I looked to my right and I saw a man. He was moderately tall, had blond hair, an old face, larges robes, and a cold stare. 'What is he doing there just standing? Wait, who is he? I've never seen him befo- wait, could he be the one doing all of this? Giving Envy the power to actually hurt me? I have to test this out.'

"FREEZING GAUNTLET!"

I threw my fist at him and it extended with ice and soon it hit a wall. The man had created a wall without making a move. 'Ha! I was right, he must be the guy! I need to focus on him, but how do I do that with this freak chasing me? Wait, I have an idea.'

"BLINDING BLIZZARD!!"

Suddenly, like at Alabasta with sand, snow and sleet come from nowhere and created a weak tornado. Envy's feet were then trapped in ice and he couldn't move. The man stood there, unfazed by what was happening. He then looked at me even though I was camouflaged within the white out.

"You are quite pitiful," he said, "Trying to hide from me in this white out. I wish you knew better, you might have been a challenge."

I replied, "Oh, pitiful am I? You won't think so after I'm done with you."

"I don't think so. I feel your soul, yes, it is quite weak. I see your dream, that is weak as well. You want to protect your family but you don't have that power, you can't beat me. My plan will continue, now that your family is here, I will devour them and become even more powerful."

"Not if I can help it. I'll whoop your ass and you won't be able to tell your face from your ass. MISSILE FIST!"

I sent a giant ice fist his way but a flame came and melted it through the middle. I missed him and he just stood there.

"FREEZING WHIPS!"

Ice whips came from my fingers and stretched to him. Rocks came from the ground and knocked them out of the way and he wasn't hit. Suddenly he was right next to me and then blood blew out of my stomach. 'H-How? H-How did he do that?' I fell to my knees.

"You're wondering how I did that, a simple human like you would never understand. You can' beat me, you won't beat me, none of your siblings will live from this encounter."

I stood up.

"So, you can still fight, very well, you won't stand for long."

"Yes I will. I will stand forever, if it meant my death, better mine than my siblings. I love them, AND NOTHING YOU DO CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

I lunged at him and he dodged. He appeared next to me and I punched his face in.

"W-What?! How? How did you punch me?!"

"You will never understand you bastard. ICICLE SWORD!"

A huge icicle formed on my forearm and I lunged at the guy. He formed a sword made of pure energy and our blades clashed. Suddenly, my power began to fade, the ice that formed around me vanished and I went back to my old self. Suddenly the broad side of his blade hit me. The air was now misty and damp.

"What? What happened?" I asked aloud.

"I know your weakness," he said, "Sea Stone, the air is now filled with it. You can't win now without your silly useless powers."

I sat there looking at my hands thinking all was lost. Then I looked to my sides, sparks appeared everywhere and then I was engulfed in light. I saw a man, he was old, his beard was pure white and his robes were clean and white as well.

"Dear boy," he said, "It is time to show your true power, take your blades and wear this light armor. May the power of the greatest legion be with you."

I nodded then I returned to the regular world. There the man I was once fighting stood, then he glared at me. I stood there with a Roman helmet, and then I had my plain old suit with my shirt and tie, my pants and my black slippers.

I glared back at the man and I said, "Bring it."

(BONUS)

The day was dark, the air was gloomy, there laid a man, he was as thin as a twig.

Suddenly a girl ran to him.

"Buford," she said, "What happened to you?"

"Grace," he said, "The nutria-system weight loss program."

Then he died.

Since that Bonus sucked I will do another, showing that I have a cruel sense of humor.

BONUS

PART 2

Science class, all were listening as the teacher, Mr. Brown, told us of the Black Death.

"Now then," he said, "This was a harsh disease throughout Europe, it was so deadly that random people just fell dead in the street."

Then a thought went through my mind.

-Europe, during the Black Death, I forgot the year-

Two men in the street. One was Johnson, the other was Phillip.

"Phillip my good man," yelled Johnson, "How is everything?"

Phillip was ready to respond but fell dead with a splat.

-Back in class-

I laughed, Mr. Brown glared at me, I sunk in my chair.

Now to all of my readers. I must apologize if any of you find my story offensive because of the language content, if you do, then I am sorry, if you don't, then keep reading.

Thank You for your attention.


	19. Chapter 19

Me no own the rights to One Piece or FMA

--

Chapter 19: Do not try me

"Hmm," said the man, "So you have more than that simple power, not very interesting."

"Shut thy mouth," I said, "Thou shall suffer by my blade."

"Why are you talking oddly?"

"No clue."

"Still, you can't escape me now that you can't use your powers."

"Even if I can't use my powers, thou can't escape the doom placed before thee."

"Are you even speaking it properly?"

"No clue, still."

"Maybe I should hold you down and kill your siblings and make you watch."

"Thou loggerheaded doghearted codpiece!"

"What?"

"No clue."

"Since obviously you insulted me you shall die first."

"I will not fall to a slime ball such as thee."

"Now die then."

He threw a blade at me to pierce my stomach. I dodged it with great speed. I appeared right next to the man and an X appeared on his chest. Blood spurted out of his chest but somehow he covered it up making it look like it never happened.

"You are quick," he said, "But that won't save you."

I smirked at him, "Oh, but it will my friend, it will."

"Are you stopping with those dumb words?"

"Might as well, it was rather annoying. Still, don't underestimate me."

He appeared right next to me and did a vertical slash. I put up my claws and blocked the blow. I pushed his sword down and I jumped.

"FURY TORNADO!"

I fell on his spinning rapidly slicing up everything in my path. He dodged effortlessly and got quite a ways. This was my chance.

"LONG STRIKE!"

I lunged towards him and I got into a point, I then pulled back my hands and thrusted them forward. A rubbery material held onto my blades as they flew forward. They almost hit an almost shocked enemy but he dodged again.

"Quite an odd technique," he said, "useless though."

"Really?" I asked, "But think again, this is the move that will bring you down."

He lunged at me and did another vertical slice. I dodged it. He then just stood there and dropped his sword. But it didn't go all the way to the ground, it stopped about half way. Then it began to fly at me. This was a shocking experience, I never fought against a guy that could do this, or, that I know of. Still, it flew at me, luckily it had a guard, you know that piece at the place where the blade and the hilt meet, I put up my claws and the guard got caught.

The man sent another sword at me so I jumped to the right. Then I let my blades fly once more, he dodged them again and sent another sword flying.

"STEALTH WALK!"

I disappeared with the sword an inch from my head. I appeared above the man.

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

I fell from above slashing rapidly at anything in my way. The man made a stone wall in front of him to stop me. I sliced through the wall then I was punched by a stone fist. I flew back when another sword flew towards me. I disappeared once more then I landed a few yards away.

"Hmm," he said, "You won't die, why not?"

"You're supposed to be the all powerful one," I said, "You try and guess."

"I can see many things and do much, but I cannot see into the one place where I can see all in a man, the heart."

"You wanna know?!"

"Yes."

"My parents were killed over 10 years ago! MY sister and my two brothers are the only family I have left, and I'll be damned IF THEY ARE KILLED BY A BASTARD LIKE YOU!!"

"Hmm, such a simple reason, you humans really are pathetic."

"Pathetic? PATHETIC!? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW PAIN AND SUFFERING?! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW LOVE?! LOVE FOR FAMILY?! LOVE FOR FRIENDS?! HOW?! TELL ME!"

"We do not need such trivial things."

"Then what would you fight for?"

There was a long silence. The man stood there pondering on the thought, he then responded.

"This is surprising, I am not sure."

I stared at him, "You don't know, you have nothing to fight for, nothing. How pitiful."

I saw rage in his eyes, "Do not pity me!"

"Feels bad eh? Well guess what, feel it even more, and more, AND MORE! Feel the anguish, feel it, ohohohoh feel it so, now, you haven't felt half of th-"

Suddenly I felt something crush me. I coughed up blood and looked at who was on me. It was – guess who – Envy.

"HA! Got ya now ya damn brat! And since this sea stone is in the air you can't escape, so, in short, you're dead."

"No, no he's not."

Suddenly Envy's arm was sliced off. My sister was right next to where it fell.

She glared at them both, "You will not tear apart this family."

I stood up and said, "That's what I'm saying. Thanks, now get out of here."

BAM! Right over my head. Her hand went over it like the glaciers went over those rocks, hard.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"YOU THINK I'M GONNA SAVE YOU THEN JUST LEAVE?! I WANNA FIGHT TO YA KNOW!"

"GET OUT OF HERE SIS!"

"HELL NO!"

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!"

During this time the man and Envy stood there wondering why the hell we were fighting. Envy got his arm back and came for us.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD MEAT!"

We looked at him and cut off both of his hind legs.

"I guess I can't convince you to leave sis," I said, "So you really wanna fight."

She replied, "You bet."

I then said, "Then let's kick some ass."

"Right."

Envy screamed, "YOU'RE BOTH GONNA DIE ANYWAY!"

"Hell no," I said, "If my sis is in the battle then I am going all out."

I disappeared again to appear right in front of Envy.

"Die."

Suddenly streams of light went all over Envy's body and then blood spurted out of the streams. The only place untouched was his head. My sister was above his head and she landed right on him.

"When all is done, it cannot be changed, your past is over, your present is over, you will have no more future. Die, and hope the good Lord has mercy on your soul."

She dropped her sword and the reaction was perfect. Suddenly, somehow, Envy's head blew into oblivion, and then the body disappeared, flowing into the atmosphere.

His last words were, "Damn you bastards."

And with that, he was dead, that massive beast, dead. I then glared at the man pointing my finger at him.

"I will kill you."

-BONUS!-

Suddenly Rabia did a piccolo!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Her arm regenerated and looked as if non-touched. Struggling at first the arm gave a great thrust hitting Chuck in the process. We all stood there as Chuck was on the ground. His nose was bleeding from the impact.

Rabia put her hands on her face and said, "Oops."

--

Short, but still, my sister gave me this idea, who, apparently, was given the idea by my older brother, oh, and I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just in case that needed to be told.

Hope you enjoyed, please keep reading and comment!

--

Envy is dead, the Father is now all alone. Rabia and John unite as one to defeat him, but is two even enough? Shall the Father get his revenge for his fallen children? Shall he even care about his fallen children? Stay tuned and find out next time!


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own One Piece or FMA

(This chapter must be important, it's got big print for the title.)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooh, big print.

**Chapter 20**

The Father Is Alive

He stood there, unfazed on what happened. Then he spoke words I shall never forget.

"Pity, it seems he didn't live up to expectations. Too bad, I have to find another, what a bother."

"What?" I said, "Don't you even care that he's dead."

Then his answer showed me some people don't care about the lives of others.

He said, "No."

"How can't you?"

"It is simple, if he can't live against you he's worthless."

"Hmm, I see."

"You do?" Rabia asked a bit pissed.

"Not really, but a little. He's one of those guys, remember?"

"Oh, right, one of those guys."

The man stood there tilting his head in confusion. We smirked at him knowing our confusing was a success. I then threw my blades at him. He dodged easily, Rabia then came from behind and tried to slice his back. He hit her with a rock fist and she fell to the ground. She didn't like that, she jumped right back up and went for him again. He dodged when she used her speed to catch up to him. He made a sword and put it up to block Rabia's attack.

I jumped from behind and I tried to slice his back open. Suddenly a rock wall shot out of the ground and blocked my attack. I ran into it then it fell over. The man was confused.

I said, "Woo, football really paid off."

"Football?" the man asked.

"You have no clue what football is?!"

He shook his head.

"WHA?! A total sin within itself, football is the ultimate sport, the blood, the tears, the hits, everything! To not know football, I don't know you anymore."

Rabia butted in, "Shut up about football for once. Yes, you love football, who cares?"

"SHUT UP!!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT FOOTBALL!"

We argued and argued on football while the man stood there and was confused yet irritated since we ignored him.

"You dare ignore me?! How dare you!!"

I yelled back, "HEY! WE'RE ARGUING OVER HERE!!"

"HEY! DON'T YELL AT ME!!"

"NO! YOU DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Then WE argued and argued until my sister hit me on the head.

"HEY! WHERE DID THE FREAKIN' BATTLE GO TO?!"

"Oh, right."

I jumped to my feet and lunged at the man. He dodged when I disappeared then appeared right next to him. He swung his sword and I blocked it. Rabia came from behind and swung her blade. The man took another sword and lacked her attack. I kicked up his other blade and I cut open his side. I had to move swiftly past him to do it and it succeeded to a point. Yes, I cut him open but his wound then completely healed.

"Hmm, pitiful attempt, is this all you both can do? I really overestimated you, I thought you would be somewhat more of a fighter, but I guess you are even worse than first predicted. You're nothing without your powers."

I glared at him and said, "You really underestimate me. FURRY OF THE HURRICANE!"

Suddenly the air began to whip around violently as I did, the man stood there with no emotion. The Rabia ran up to him and tried to stab him. It worked but for a price, as she stabbed him, he stabbed her. I saw this and I was enraged.

"RABIA!"

She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I then stopped and charged at the man.

"DAMN YOU!"

I sliced off his head but it came back and he stabbed me as well. Luffy saw this happening and tried to punch his head off. Unfortunately the sea stone was still in the air and his fist just fell on the ground as it entered the field. I was on the ground bleeding, I looked to my left to see Rabia bleeding as well.

I yelled out to her, "Rabia! Speak to me Rabia! Say something, anything! Please! PLEASE! DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING!"

I started to cry, she wasn't saying anything. I looked at the man that stabbed her and myself, he was chuckling, that did it. I stood up, slowly but surely, I stood. He saw this and was irritated.

"Do you not see you have lost? Why continue to stand up? Why think that you can beat me? Don't you know who I am?"

"SHUT UP! I don't give a rat's ass who you are! I will win!"

I then kicked his face and then he flew back.

"How"? How did you hit me?"

"NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY!"

I jumped and punched his face. I then did a roundhouse kick. He pulled out his sword and I kicked it out of his hands.

Through his mind it kept racing, 'His speed, this speed, this power, how did he get it all? Is it rage? Pure rage? Or, is it what all of these humans keep talking about? What was that again? It began with an 'l', was it lo-'

I rapidly punched him as these thoughts raced through his head. I was so mad, first of all he hurt my sister, second of all he laughed. Now I was going all out. He was bleeding through the wazoo. Only one thought was going through my head. It was 'This bastard must pay in blood.'

I was hitting with all of my might, punching rapidly not giving up a second, then, somehow, he regained his strength, grabbed my right arm then threw me to the ground. He punched me rapidly with stone fists, all bigger than a tire for the average car. I was getting pummeled, I felt my bones breaking, it was one of the worst experiences I went through. Then my sister awoke. Blood kept coming from her mouth then she saw what was happening.

He soon looked enraged and she ran for the man. She pulled out her katana and she hit his arm. He looked unaffected.

"Stupid girl," he said while slapping her, "That move won't work, your brother had already gained my raged."

Rabia looked at me with worried eyes, I saw her ready to cry for me. I never saw that, ever, even when I was in a big fight, anything would happen to me, she wouldn't look worried. Now I knew I had to stop laying down and take his blows. At this time, my true me emerged. This me can barely feel any pain.

I stood, looking unfazed by what was happening.

I smirked and said, "What's with the pussy punches huh? I want something to hurt me, not a pat on the back!"

He look surprised, then he made a low move. Below the beltway to be exact, I felt that, oh, I really felt that. I was ready to fall over but then I stood back up.

"Hmm, pretty good, hitting me where the sun don't shine, but that still won't save ya. It's game time!"

I lunged at him and punched his face, he punched my side with a rock fist. I kicked him, he punched me, I head-butt him, he punched me. He tried to punch me again but I grabbed the fist and crushed it.

"Listen, you won't win, you made my sister cry," I kicked way his fists, "You tried to kill her," I grabbed his robe, "You tried to kill my family and friends, you dissed my family and friends, you won't win, I will kill you."

I punched him in the stomach then I kicked him in the side. I grabbed his robe with both hands and I chucked him into the air. I pulled out my cat claws and I put them on.

"I TOLD YOU THIS MOVE WILL KILL YOU!!"

I threw my blades up and then the man disappeared. I was confused at first, then I saw him next to me.

"You honestly think you will beat me. How pitiful."

"Look who's pitiful now."

My blades were in his stomach.

"-Sigh-, This won't kill me, I tell you, WHAT?!"

Suddenly a great wind came and took away the sea stone.

"Yes. WINTER SOLSTIS!"

I turned into my form and I punched the man. I brought a fist of ice down on him as well, then I held him to the ground.

"Listen bud," I said, "You won't win, give it up."

I then stabbed him with my claws.

"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT!! YOU CAN'T KILL M-"

He saw the blood coming out and soon he began to disappear.

"I am dying? How?"

Soon he was fully gone and his last words were, "Damn you."

He was gone, hopefully forever, I then fell over and I smiled all the way down.

-!BONUS!- -!SUNOB!-

I walked over to my sister. She walked over to me. I went to hug her. She knocked me down.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE ME SO WORRIED?! DAMMIT HOW COULD YOU?!"

I was on the ground and I was wondering how much she really cared about me.


End file.
